The Power of Words
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: It all started with a routine investigation. Rated T for strong language. Klavier G.\Ema S.
1. To Realize You Can Do Nothing

**Author's Note :**

This is an idea stemming from my most recent Fanfiction, "Turnabout in the Darkness", but has **no** relation whatsoever to it. It features one of my favorite couples of any fandom, Klavier G.\Ema S. Dpending on my satisfaction with the results that come out of it, and, of course, reader response, I will continue this work in my spare time. **CAUTION**** :** This Fanfiction may be considered rather strong for its use of racial slurs and other disgusting language. Rated T for mature, inquisitive minds that can tolerate such ideas and not overreact to them. Lastly, please do not review only to ask for the German-to-English translations. You will see that those words that you need to understand are translated within the writing, and those that would spoil the story and plotlines are not. Thank you for your understanding and cooperation.

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

** Searh**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter One : **To Realize You Can Do Nothing

It all started with a routine investigation.

Ema Skye was working alongside the foppish (insanely cute, but foppish all the same) Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. It was a rather clichéd story, in her opinion; overused in many a popular novel. A powerful business man had murdered his wife when he realized she was cheating on her with the less wealthy, but kinder gardener. After a short, simple investigation, Ema ingeniously used luminol spray to find the murder weapon- a garden shovel- which was hidden in the gardener's shed.

The husband immediately broke down and confessed as soon as they matched his hand-prints with those found on the shovel. Klavier read him his rights and arrested him, binding his hands behind his back with the silvery chains he always kept with him. However, suddenly becoming angry and hostile, the suspect shoved into the Prosecutor and ran. Klavier had gone after him, Ema hot on their tails. It only took a minute for the Prosecutor to catch up to him and take him down with a very well-executed tackle. After a small skirmish, the suspect was led away in chains by other Detectives.

That should have been the end of it. The case solved had been easily solved, after all. But unfortunately, the man was angry and struggling against them- and although he did not badly harm Klavier in their struggle, or harm Ema at all, the wealthy executive caused Klavier Gavin pain in a way Ema would have never expected, opening up wounds Ema never thought existed and creating a complex puzzle all leading back to a single man.

And it all started with a routine investigation.

**:: ‽ ::**

"Is he still in there?" Ema Skye asked in a small voice, gesturing toward the office door, in which Klavier Gavin currently resided. She and her small group of friends stood in the hallway that connected Klaver's office to the outside world- a world, it seemed, he wanted nothing to do with at the moment. The time was late, almost 9 : 00 p.m., on a Friday night. On any warm, welcoming night like this, Ema would have joined her sister, Lana, who had recently returned from Europe, for dinner or a night roaming in the city, or watching the stars trail across the sky with her sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

But this night was not at all a normal night.

"He hasn't moved at all. Not even when we threatened to pull down his _Gavinners_ powers from the lounge." Apollo Justice replied worriedly. He, along with Trucy Wright, the adopted daughter of Phoenix Wright, had been the two she had summoned to help her cheer up the Prosecutor, who had barricaded himself inside his office immediately following the arrest of the executive earlier that afternoon.

"I didn't even catch his attention with Mr. Hat!" Trucy sighed, disappointed that her prized puppet, which she (somehow) hid in her blue silk hat, could not even cause Klavier to crack a smile. "He usually does so well with people who are feeling low..."

"Trucy, that may be more from the shock of seeing that thing pop up from no where." Apollo sighed, shaking his head, earning a heated glare from the teenaged magician.

Ema sighed. Clearly, her idea to ask for Trucy and Apollo's help was not working. Klavier had politely declined any visitors and locked the door. Currently, very loud _Gavinners_ music was erupting from his office- an obvious attempt to drown out their talking.

"Look, you two," Ema began, "I don't think we're going to be able to get him out of his office any time tonight. So I guess you guys should just go home. I'll call you if the fop does anything stupid, okay? I have a few more ideas that I can try out, anyway."

**:: ‽ ::**

It was a few hours after she had sent Apollo and Trucy home that her phone began to ring. Shaking her head, she looked at the ID before she nearly choked on the coffee she had made herself in the lounge to try and shake off her exhaustion at trying to stay up all night.

Lana. Cursing under her breath, she answered the call in a falsely cheerful voice, "Lana! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking." There was a pause, in which Ema patiently waited for her sister to speak again. "I was simply wondering where you are right now, actually. I planned to surprise you with dinner, but you don't seem to be coming home tonight." Lana explained. _She did not seem angry,_ Ema reasoned, _Or even annoyed. Just worried about me...just like she always is._ Even so, the question caused Ema to freeze. _How am I going to explain that I'm trying to make sure my fop of a boss doesn't do anything stupid?_

"Uh... I'm still at work..." She began slowly, causing Lana to sigh quietly through the receiver. Ema heard her talking to someone else- probably her new fiance, Miles Edgeworth. Ema smiled, despite her current situation- Lana had finally found someone she could be happy with; and as a bonus, Ema got to see the cool (in more ways than one) intelligent Prosecutor on a weekly basis.

Lana spoke again. "I see. Why are you still at work at one in the morning, if I may ask?" She questioned, causing Ema to freeze again. _Ah, crap. _

She had been hoping Lana would not ask- what the hell was she going to say? "You need your sleep, Ema." Her sister chastised gently, though Ema could tell from the tone of her voice that she was secretly pleased that Ema was 'working' so diligently.

"I know I need to rest, but- uh, something...is wrong?" She replied this in a questioning tone. She could practically hear Lana's interest peak.

"Maybe I can help?" She could hear Lana's cheerful, helpful smile crossing her expression. _Dammit. She just has to offer to help. The next thing you know, she's offering to drive over here at one in the morning._ "Should I come to the Department building?"

_Oh, come on, Lana!_ Ema mentally complained, shaking her head in annoyance with her elder sister. "I don't think you can help with this, Lana." She replied honestly.

She heard Lana say something to Miles. The two laughed, making Ema feel like she was being mocked. "No, seriously, Lana!" Ema said loudly, suddenly somewhat annoyed with the two of them. She continued, "It's not work. Well, it's related to work, but at the same time it's not." Ema huffed in frustration. "I really don't know how to explain it."

She could hear Lana fighting back a chuckle. "Explain the problem from the beginning. Let me put Miles on speaker for another input." Ema heard Lana fumble with her phone for a moment, and a small beep told her that she was not only talking to her sister, but her future brother-in-law, too.

Her heart fluttered nervously. _Oh, get a grip, Ema!_ She mentally chastised herself with a small smile, _C'mon! He's just a ...really nice-looking, famous Prosecutor. Whose getting married to your sister. Which is awesome._ She sighed heavily. "That's not helping," She muttered under her breath.

"What is not helping, Ema?" Ema jumped, hearing Miles Edgeworth's voice.

"Uh..." Ema stumbled over her words. _Ema, dammit! You're not a drooling teenager anymore!_ Composing herself, Ema said, "Seriously, Lana, I really don't think you guys can help me."

"Let us start at the beginning, Ema. Then let us be the judge of that. If we do not know what the problem is, how do you know we cannot help you solve it?" Miles replied logically. A_lways the voice of reason- whether it's good or bad now, though, I can't decide._

Ema sighed quietly, realizing she was not going to get out of this. "Alright, alright." She agreed half-heartedly. "Have either of you heard about the Jón Chambers case?"

"Chambers?" Lana replied instantly, "The Bluecorp executive that was arrested earlier this afternoon for the murder of his wife?"

"Yes. Well, me and the fop- I mean, my boss, Klavier Gavin..." She paused when she heard Lana and Miles chuckle quietly at her nickname for her boss. She waited until their immature chuckles subsided.

_Although,_ She realized, _My nickname for him is probably more immature than their immature laughing at my nickname._ She decided to work on that- maybe find a better and less rude nickname for Klavier Gavin.

After impulsively making the decision, which surprisingly was not too difficult to make, she realized that the air had become silent, no longer filled with quiet chuckles.

Hastily, Ema continued hastily, "We were the ones who solved the case and arrested him."

"Was Mr. Gavin injured?" Miles asked, and Ema could hear the concern in his voice.

Ema thought about it. "No. Well, yes. He was in a fight with the suspect, and- "

"Let's stop playing twenty questions here." Lana interjected, causing Ema to smile. "Ema, please tell us exactly what happened. We will ask our questions later." She emphasized, causing Miles to chuckle again.

"Okay." Ema agreed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you guys what happened..."

**:: ‽ ::**

"You have the right to remain silent." Klavier Gavin said calmly, placing Jon Chamber's hands behind his back and beginning to restrain them. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to be speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense..." There was a short pause. "You do understand all that, ja, Herr Chambers?"

"Crystal clear." Chambers spat, glaring at the Prosecutor, who was still smiling his calm, glimmerous smile.

Ema watched as Klavier spoke to the man. Broad-shouldered and strong, his menacing frown created some feeling of tension in Ema. She found herself tensing.

"F- I mean," She hastily corrected herself, "Mr. Gavin?" She began, wanting to warn Klavier of the sinking feeling she was suddenly feeling, deep within her stomach. She supposed it was the tone of her voice that caused Klavier to take his eyes off the hulking man, whose bulky wrists seemed to be giving him some trouble restraining, and focus on her.

"Yes, Fräulein Sk- " He began to answer her, still smiling his charming smile. However, he seemed to have been fated to be interrupted.

As if Ema had foreseen the event, Chambers, knowing that Klavier had been distracted, thrust his shoulder into Klavier, who stumbled (more in surprise than anything) but did not fall.

The shiny chains that Klavier had been attempting to restrain Chambers in fell uselessly to the dark, dusty ground.

Chambers turned heel and ran down the street. Klavier recovered instantly and went after him. Ema stood still for a moment in pure shock, before gathering her wits and thundering after them both, mostly after Klavier, worried for his safety.

A few yards ahead of her, Klavier sprung on top of the man, tackling him to the ground. Even from behind them, she heard the man's help of pain and surprise as he hit the ground, taking Klavier with him. She heard Klavier's snarl of a warning, "I am armed! You had better stop struggling, ja?" The warning was rendered useless when the man continued to struggle.

Ema stepped forward, wondering exactly what she could do to assist Klavier, when the Prosecutor flashed her a dangerous glare.

"You stay away, Detective!" He commanded her thunderously, returning his eyes to the man. Ema, shocked by the sudden change in his usually easy-going voice, froze and stood uselessly on the side while he fought the behemoth of a man. His size made it seem his actions would make him clumsy and slow, but he was stealthy and tricky. Klavier was smaller, lighter and quicker on his feet, but the fight was difficult even for the Prosecutor to manage.

After a few minutes, during which Klavier earned a few scratched to his cheek, a few bruises on his side, and a ripped dark violet jacket, the Prosecutor managed to throw Chambers off his feet with an excellent roundhouse-kick and pin him to the ground until Ema had successfully called out to a few other Detectives, who came running from just outside the Chambers home. It took three other Detectives, four people including Klavier, to restrain the man far enough so they could place him in handcuffs.

When their efforts succeeded, Klavier grinned at the man. "No one bests me in a fight, Herr Chambers. I am _unbesiegbar_! ja, Fräulein Skye?"

"Sure!" Ema agreed in relief, before realizing she had no idea what he meant. "I mean...uh...what's...err...yeah, what's that mean?" She asked, thoroughly confused, Klavier smiled at her, his easy-going personality coming back to him now that the danger was gone.

"Why, Fräulein, it means that I am invincible!" He laughed at her amused expression, and the Prosecutor gestured toward Chambers, who was being led away by the three other struggling Detectives. "I have conquered the _Größe_, Detective Skye," Klavier explained, still smiling his magnificent smile, "I have conquered the- "

Suddenly, an enormous something entered Ema's vision, and she turned and shrieked. Klavier turned- but not quickly enough to jump out of the way of Chambers, who had broken free of the grips of the other Detectives and deliberately slammed full-force into the Prosecutor.

Klavier was thrown to the ground with enormous force, rolling several times into the street like a rag-doll. He, however, did not seemed too stunned from the blow, instantly jumping to his feet, his stance making it clear that he was ready to continue their fight if necessary. Ema noticed that the arms of his jacket were ripped, revealing deep, bleeding scratches on his tanned arms. His black shirt was grey with the dust he had collected in the street. However, Chambers merely stood where he was, his hands behind his back, still restrained by his silvery binds.

"You dirty Nazi!" He snarled.

Klavier froze in place at the man's words, as if they were as powerful as his fists had been, his impossibly blue eyes snapping to Chambers in an expression of complete disbelief.

Ema blinked in surprise, her eyes darting between Chambers and Klavier in confusion.

"How dare you compare me to a giant? Me? You Nazis are the reason my family are here in America, instead of _unser Deutschland_! How dare you stand there, acting so self-righteous, parading American laws about truth and justice- when your family is responsible for the murders of millions of my people? For my family? How dare you stand there, talking to your little _Schlampe_ - "

Klavier moved so quickly that Ema did not see him until it was much too late to stop him from doing what he did- and what he did was smash his fist into the nose of Jón Chambers.

Ema heard the crunch of the bone, saw the blood spray from the broken nose, and even then did not believe it when the usually calm, easy-going and cheerful Klavier Gavin spat at the man, his blue eyes flashing so dangerously Ema felt herself shiver with its sheer force. "Fuck you." The simple profanity slipping from his lips caused Ema to realize just how...pissed Klavier actually was.

"Damn, dirty Nazi. I hope your little Nazi _Schlampe_ burns! I will piss on her ashes!"

Klavier made to move towards the man again, pure rage burning in his impossibly blue eyes, his fist raised once more, but Ema found herself moving. She threw herself in front of Chambers, arms spread wide, shouting desperately, screaming, in the hopes that the enraged Prosecutor would somehow hear her.

"Klavier Gavin, you stop this right now!"

The Prosecutor froze, his blue eyes widening in both shock and remorse, his eyes darting from Ema to Chambers, who wore a satisfied smirk on his expression. Suddenly, Klavier stumbled away from the two, causing Ema to gasp with fright and concern. Somehow, Ema managed to heard him whisper weakly in German, his expression one of horror and pain, just as the three of them were overtaken by a horde of shouting Detectives.

"_Mein Gott_, what have I done?"

**:: ‽ ::**

As Ema ended her narrative of the events that took place that warm afternoon, silence reigned in the lounge room. Lana and Miles also remained silent, allowing the information to slowly sink in. It was Miles who spoke first, startling Ema with the simmering anger in his voice.

"Are you aware," He asked quietly, the anger causing his voice to lower a pitch, "That _Schlampe_ translates from German into _slut_ in English?" In the background, Ema was sure she heard Lana mutter a few explicit words under her breath.

"No, I..." Ema whispered in shock. "No, I wasn't. Chambers was calling me Klavier's- "

"If I understood the conversation correctly, yes. He was indirectly insulting you as a way to get to him- and apparently, it worked. It worked very, very well, in fact." Here, Miles paused thoughtfully. "Tell me, was Mr. Gavin punished for attacking Mr. Chambers?"

The very possible, daunting thought appalled Ema. "I- I don't know. Klavier broke his nose, though, so probably..." Ema heard her sister whistle.

He is in a lot of trouble. He is lucky that he is not in jail at the moment, facing charges. As it is, he will likely be suspended and quite heftily fined..." Her sister paused, "If not terminated."

"Terminated? You don't mean- fired?" Ema gasped. "They can't fire him because of this, Lana! They just can't- Chambers started it! He deliberately antagonized Klavier- "

"It does not matter, unfortunately." Miles explained, sadness in his voice as he explained the predicament. "The media will likely find this as a way to lash out against at what they see as 'police brutality'. Mr. Gavin will likely be terminated as a result, to save the pride of the Department from being spoiled by his actions. It is unfair, yes...but this has happened before, I assure you, Ema."

"But, Mr. Edgeworth..." Ema whispered, "He doesn't deserve that. He just lost control...anyone would have lost control! He shouldn't lose his job for being human!" Miles was silent, and so she questioned weakly, "Is...is there anything I could do? ...to stop Klavier from...losing his job?" Ema felt her eyes burning with unwashed tears. "I mean, being a Prosecutor is what he lives for! He gave up being a rock-star...this is all he has left." There was a long pause. After a long deliberation, Ema heard Miles take a deep breath.

"If the decision for his termination has already been made, Ema... No, there is absolutely nothing you can do for Klavier Gavin."

And, as if all the hope in the world had suddenly been dashed, the unwashed tears in her eyes began to fall like the rain. She began to cry, uncontrollably.

Unable to sooth her little sister by phone, Lana ordered Miles to drive to the Department, and Ema blearily heard the sound of a racing car. Her sister hung up the phone, and it was not five minutes later that Ema found herself wrapped tightly in her sister's embrace, her brother-in-law close by, his stormy grey eyes struggling to deal with what he saw as a paradoxical unfair justice.

So wrapped in their own thoughts (Or, in Ema's case, grief) that between their six eyes, they did not notice the shadow of a figure in the corridor, leading to Prosecutor Klavier Gavin's office. Silently, golden-haired man wearing a ripped, violet jacket watching them in silence.

**:: ‽ ::**


	2. The Failed Strike

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Two : **The Failed Strike

**Local Prosecutor Stripped of his Badge after Police Brutality Charge is Filed**

** Klavier Gavin, world-renown ex-musician and famous Prosecutor, was stripped his Prosecuting Attorney's badge early this morning in the aftermath of a twisted set of events that took place yesterday afternoon in the wealthy suburbs, during what seemed to be a routine murder investigation. **

** "The Department can't handle a loose cannon," The Police Chief aggressively told the press after reporters asked for his statement on the issue, "Gavin chose to be terminated the moment he broke a man's nose and shamed the entire Department with his thoughtlessness."**

** The victim in this case of police brutality, Mr. Jón Chambers, shakily told our reporters his side of the story. "He's a madman," Chambers said, shaking with fear at the mention of his attacker, "He had it out for me the moment he saw me- he knew I was Jewish! He threatened me with his gun- and he would have killed me if a Detectives hadn't stopped him!"**

** Chambers, a suspect in a murder case that was being investigated by Gavin, was released from jail following an order and public apology from the Police of Chief, who believes the case to have been terribly mishandled by the clouded judgements of the ex-Prosecutor. After the public announcement, he told our reporters, "I won't allow an innocent man to be charged with murder if there is any possibility of his innocence."**

** Unfortunately, Klavier Gavin was barred from giving a statement to our reporters, as per an agreement made with the Chief of Police to avoid jail time for his crime. However, the Chief of Police did have the following to say on the behalf of the terminated Prosecutor: "Klavier Gavin wishes to express his greatest, sincerest apologies to Mr. Chambers and his city. He regrets his actions to the fullest and fully accepts the consequences of his actions yesterday afternoon."**

** It is unclear at the present time whether or not the disbarred Prosecutor will be given the opportunity to appeal his case in a civilian's courtroom.**

Ema stared at the newspaper column in complete shock, despite the fact she had known it was going to happen. "How could they?" She whispered to herself, "How could they?"

Her sister, who had wordlessly passed her the newspaper section after she had read it herself, shook her head in obvious distaste. "Some people have no shame." She replied, referring to the reporters and the Chief of Police, Clovis Larogue. "He will do anything to keep the fault from being given to him- or his Department. It's bad for business, you know. Bad for public opinion. Someone had to take the fall."

"It was not his fault." Startled, Lana and Ema turned their heads to find that Miles had silently entered the room, standing in the doorway.

The look in his stormy grey eyes matched the look in them very early this morning, when he and Lana had driven Ema to the house the couple had recently purchased, from the Department building. Ema had only seen this look once before, years ago- it was the look of anger at the injustice being done to a friend. "I am going to appeal his case. I will not allow them to rush over this decision without considering anything other than their selfish pride."

"Ah, you mean to convince them not to dis-invoke Klavier Gavin's right to appeal his case in a civilian's courtroom?" Lana inquired, smiling at her fiance. "Very crafty, Miles. If we could get these people to listen to his side of the story, then there is a small chance we could- "

"Wait." Ema interrupted, causing Lana to pause in her words to look to her sister in question. "I thought you said there was nothing we could do for him."

"There was not," Miles replied, "Not until an official decision was made. I was hoping for the Chief of Police to grant Mr. Gavin mercy, but it seems my hope has come unanswered." His eyes grew dark and stormy again. "Now that the official announcement of his disbarment has been made, there are numerous courses of action to take. This is merely the very first step."

Lana stood up, taking her plate and glass with her and heading to the sink. Excited, Ema asked, "And Klavier will go along with this? He'll let us help him get his job back?" There was a pause, and that was all Ema needed for an answer. "Don't get my hopes up like that!" Ema yelled, causing Lana to nearly drop her plate in shock at her sudden temper. "If Klavier doesn't agree to this, then there's no point in- "

"Ema." Lana interrupted sternly, causing Ema to pause instantly. Her sister's voice suddenly dangerous. Ema recognized the tone from when she was a child, caught in an act of wrongdoing. "Mr. Gavin will need to be convinced, I grant you- that is where you come in." Ema opened her mouth to rebut, but Lana overrode her objections with a stern glare. "You know why he did what he did, Ema! You need to remind him exactly what it is he stands to lose if he does not fight this disbarment. You need to remind him that what he did, although wrong, was not truly his fault." With that, Lana placed her dishes into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen.

"That was entirely expected." Miles commented.

"You're the one who asked her to marry you." Ema replied, not entirely joking with the famous Prosecutor. In a flash, she had gathered her dishes and placed them into the sink, following her sister up the stairs with the intentions to shower, dress, and go convince a certain glimmerous fop not to throw his entire life away for a mistake he was not entirely to blame for...

...Which, of course, left Miles alone with a sink full of dirty dishes. He glanced toward the sink, then at the doorway. Ema giggled as she went up the stairs, hearing his following comment.

"That was also entirely expected."

**:: ‽ ::**

Ema entered the Department building with the full intentions of marching up to Klavier Gavin's office and forcing him to see reason. However, she seemed to forget that life never allowed her to do things exactly as she planned, because the moment she did enter the building, she slammed straight into a floating box, causing it (and whoever was carrying it) to fall to the ground with a loud, echoing thud.

"Ach! Scheiße! My speakers, Fräulein!" Klavier Gavin complained, though Ema could see his glimmerous smile peeking out at her as he gathered the box in his arms again.

She had walked straight into her former boss- _No! Don't think like that! He is still your boss, Ema!_ -and had caused him to drop his precious speakers. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Gavin-"

"Please, Fräulein, call me Klavier." He interrupted her, still smiling. "I think we've known each long enough, ja? Besides, I am no longer your boss, so there is no reason for you to call me _Mister_ anything." With another charming smile, he stepped around her and continued walking his box to a waiting, expensive-looking silver, colored a dark violet, sports vehicle, which was already packed with numerous things that Ema recognized as to have belonged in his office.

_It seems the reporters were right about his termination,_ Ema thought in bitter bemusement.

Shocked at his normal attitude, despite everything that had happened to him in the past twenty-four hours, she stood there, frozen, for several moments, before remembering her mission and turning on her heel and meeting him as he returned to the building. "Wait a minute, you fo- I mean, Mr. Gav- I mean- dammit, Klavier!"

Klavier had already paused to wait for her, an amused smile on his expression. "Is there something you wanted, Fräulein? I do have a deadline to meet, so please, make it quick, ja?"

"I wanted to- wait, what do you mean, deadline?" She exclaimed, causing Klavier to chuckle quietly, his impossibly blue eyes meeting hers. They were absent of the depression, or even the sadness she had expected to encounter, given his situation.

"Walk with me, and I shall tell you, Fräulein Skye." He invited, still smiling his charming smile. Ema nodded her agreement, and off they went into the building, which seemed to be deserted, despite it being almost ten in the morning.

"Where is everyone?" She asked in fascination.

"They are _streikend_, on strike." Klavier explained, throwing his head back and laughing, as if it amused him. "Apparently, there are those that are displeased with my current arrangement and wish to see it reversed. Therefore, leaving their work and staying at home seems the perfect arrangement."

Ema merely gaped at former Prosecutor, who looked straight ahead, as though not noticing her awe. He disagrees, She thought in utter shock, _That they're striking. He doesn't feel as if the reason for striking- protesting what's being done to him- is worth the effort._

She and Klavier climbed the stairs leading to his office. When he opened the door, she was shocked to see how much packing he had already accomplished. That must have been what he was doing in his office last night, She realized, It's impossible for him to have wiped everything clean like this otherwise. And it was quite true- his office was empty. Gone was his plush, violet-clad chair, and gone were his many guitars (save for one, sitting in the corner of the room) and gone were numerous CDs.

Klavier crossed the room and took the guitar from its place in the corner, packing it in its plain black case and swinging the instrument over his shoulder. It was the last thing in his office to need to be taken with him. He took a look around the empty office, as if he were remembering fond memories of a house he was now moving from, and took out a key from his pocket.

Ema recognized it instantly as the key he had been given, like all Detectives and Prosecutors at this building, to lock up his office at the end of the day.

Which he never, ever did.

_Until now._

"Come, meine Liebe. It is time for me to say _auf wiedersehen_, good bye, to this place, ja?" Klavier said with a small, sad smile. It was the first time Ema saw any trace of sadness at his situation, and when she finally did, she saw such heartbreaking sadness that tears suddenly filled her eyes. Klavier was instantly at her side, his impossibly blue eyes staring into hers. They were full of concern. "Ah, meine Liebe, please do not cry. Not _für mich_, for my sake. I accept this fate, Fräulein Skye. It is only fitting that I am punished for my wrongdoing, ja?"

The statement caused Ema to freeze with the realization that he accepted what he was taking the fall for- but she was not going to let that happen. Not without a fight.

"No!" Ema exclaimed, startling the Prosecutor and causing him to pause, watching her in an even higher amount of concern, "No, you fop! Don't you dare just let this happen out of some misplaced sense of honor!"

"Honor?" Klavier laughed again- the same, odd laugh that he had laughed downstairs. "Ah, meine Liebe, I only state the truth. I have done wrong, and I accept that."

"It wasn't your fault!" She shouted, suddenly furious with the glimmerously smiling man in front of her. How dare he just try to leave quietly like this? Without even fighting for it? ...without fighting for me? Shaking her head, wondering where the hell that last remark came from, she continued, "Chambers antagonized you, Klavier. He deliberately antagonized you, you snapped- you can't take this much of a fall for something that any one else in your place would have done! It's not right, and it's not fair!"

Klavier had stopped laughing during the course of her speech, his expression one of absolute seriousness. It stunned her that he had such control over his emotions, especially after what she had witnessed yesterday afternoon...

Oh. _Oh_. _**Oh!**_

Ema's eyes widened with realization, and Klavier smiled sadly. "Now do you understand, meine Liebe? I cannot risk another explosion like yesterday. My temper is dangerous; I have only just realized that. Kristoph," Ema flinched at the name of Klavier's elder brother, "Mein Bruder, fell for that exact same reason, ja? His temper at being disregarded as a Defense Attorney. His anger- it was his downfall. It shall not be mine, if I can help it."

The passionate speech only gave Ema one explanation: He is running away.

And she said that to his face. "You're running away," She accused him, causing him to freeze, shocked at her words. "You're running away!"

His eyes closed, and for a moment, she had hope that he had seen the error of his ways, that when he opened those impossibly blue eyes, he would ask for her help in moving his possessions back into his empty office and march with her straight up to the Chief of Police's office and demand for his citizen's trial.

He opened his eyes, but she saw only the man who had made his decision.

"I would rather be a coward," He replied quietly, "Than a murderer."

And so it was that Klavier Gavin disappeared from the office, leaving Ema Skye completely alone, with only the memories he had left behind.

**:: ‽ ::**

It was only several days after Klavier had disappeared out of his office that Ema found herself willing to enter the Department building again, and that was only because she had received a phone call from the Chief of Police himself, asking to meet with her. If she did not hold fear for losing her job, she accepted the offer to meet with him that sunny morning.

And so it was with a heavy heart that she trudged up the stairs to his office, which was unusual for her, in order to avoid the emptiness that was once Klavier Gavin's office.

Chief of Police Clovis Larogue was a man of medium build had eyes the color of the greenest forests and a thin, clean-shaven face. In fact, there was a rumor going around the Department Detectives that the Chief did not have a single hair on his body. He reminded Ema vividly of a physical education teacher she had in middle school- he looked the type to bully anyone and everyone to get his way, too, which did not help her perception of him.

"Detective Skye!" He said cheerfully, when she finally managed to enter his office, which had been stationed on the very top-most floor of the office. Eerily, she was reminded that it was in this same office, years and years ago, that a man was killed trying to save her life.

Shaking, for more reasons than one would think, she replied, somewhat nervously, "You wanted to see me, Chief Larogue?"

"Please, Miss Skye, call me Clovis." He said, flashing her a smile, which reminded her of a predator, just before he took his kill into his mouth and swallowed it.

"I- if you insist." Ema said with a bleak smile. "Mr- I mean, Clovis... Why did you ask to meet me today?" She asked, and the Chief of Police laughed, quite louder than necessary, smacking his hands together as if he were clapping. Ema shivered very slightly, the movements reminding her even more eerily of the former Chief of Police, Damon Gant, who had been the one to murder the man who had saved her life in this very room.

"Straight and narrow, to the point! Bravo, my dear!" The Chief laughed, "I can see why Klavier held you in such high esteem!" He cheered, causing Ema to pause, the hair on the back of her neck slowly beginning to stand on their ends in shock. What stunt is this clown trying to pull on me? That fop would never say... Did he really say that to the Chief of Police?

"What- what about him?" Ema stumbled over her words, trying to make sense of what the Chief of Police was saying to her.

"Good thing you mentioned the man, Emmy!" Emmy? Is this guy for real? And what is he going on about- he's the one who mentioned Klavier, not me... "I have a surprise for you! In fact, our own unfortunate Klavier Gavin was the one who gave me the idea! Come with me! I want to see the happy look on your pretty little face when you see the present he's given you, you lucky girl!"

_I think this guy's weirdness was downplayed in the staff lounge. _Ema thought, flushing a bright pink that would have put her brother-in-law's magenta suit to shame, as the Chief of Police took her by the arm and all but dragged her into the hallway. Ema felt as though her face were on fire, in full view of the other Detectives who just so happened to be passing by. _It is official, _She found herself thinking wildly, _This guy is nuttier than squirrel poo._

"You're going to love your gift, Emmy!" Clovis was practically glowing with excitement.

Whatever Ema was expecting this "gift" to be, it was not this.

The Chief of Police had led her directly to the place she had been trying to avoid all morning- the room that once contained the office of Prosecutor Klavier Gavin. In her absence, it had been cleaned spotlessly and replaced with what looked like a brand new desk, a brand new filing drawer, and all the other things a well-stocked office would be required to have.

"He...gave me his...office?" The words passed through her lips like a question. _Why on Earth would he request his office to be given to me? _

Clovis laughed, clapping his hands together again, obviously enjoying her speechlessness. "Why, of course, Emmy! He did say you were the most deserving of it, seeing as how hard you work!"

_Klavier did not say...did he? He said I am hard-working? _Her thoughts jumbled up in a confusing bunch, Ema allowed Clovis to steer her into the office, chuckling and laughing his booming laugh all the way in. "What a lucky girl!" He cheered, as though presenting her with the highest reward possible, "To think Gavin wanted you to have his office! Do you like it, Emmy?"

_Would you please stop talking to me like I'm nine years old, please? _

Ema smiled politely. "Yes, it's...very nice of him."

"Klavier always wanted you to have his office, should anything happen to him! He said to me, **'Chief!' **The poor man told me, **'I want Fr****ä****ulien Skye to have my office, ja?**" He said, doing a very, very poor rendition of Klavier's accent. Ema merely stared at her new office, not even bothering to hide the discomfort she was suddenly feeling with the man.

"That's...uh...great." Ema replied weakly. "That's really great."

"You bet it is, Emmy! Now, I'm going to have a Detective transfer all of your files here. You don't have to share the office with anyone- it's all yours to do with whatever you please! Keep up the good work, got it, Detective Skye?" He asked, smiling his very disconcerting smile and clapping his hands together, giving her another round of applause, "I want to hear great things about you!"

And with that, Clovis Larogue disappeared out the door, still laughing merrily, leaving Ema to sink weakly into the chair that sat just in front of her new desk. Somehow, sitting here reminded her Klavier Gavin- the very last person she wanted to think about. And yet, the memories were comforting her- it was as though the man had never left at all.

_But he is gone, _Ema reminded herself sternly, _He's gone and he's made his mind._

Suddenly feeling depressed, Ema stood up again, staring around the room for any sign of the man who had once occupied this office. Even the glass that had once proudly carried his guitars had been taken out and replaced with normal wooden walls, and Klavier had taken his posters and even his trash with him.

Giving up, Ema was about to give up and sit back down with something in the corner of the room caught her eye.

It was just a crumbled piece of paper, obviously having been abandoned when Klavier had taken his trash out, but Ema bit her tongue thoughtfully, wistfully thinking that Klavier had planned this whole thing and left her a note explaining everything to her, answering the question that had bothered her since he had disappeared from her life that fateful Saturday morning:

_Why did he really leave? _

Ema refused to believe that Klavier Gavin had simply walked away out of cowardice or some misplaced sense of guilt or fear. She had to believe he was still Klavier, despite the fact he seemed so accepting of the path he had been forced to take. Making up her mind, she crossed the room, knelt and grasped the paper firmly, quickly unfurling and smoothing it out...

**To My Brother, Kristoph -**

** Ich hoffe, dieser Brief findet Sie in der größten der Gesundheit, mein Bruder, trotz, dass Sie verschwenden entfernt im Gefängnis die amerikanische Justiz hat als Sie innerhalb von für den Rest Ihrer Tage einzusperren. Machen Sie keinen Fehler, Kristoph-Ich weiß, du jeden Moment verdient in Ihr neues Zuhause, wie dunkel es ist. Sie ermordet einen Mann, zwei in der Tat und wie Sie wissen, kann ich nicht ein Auge zudrücken, um die Wahrheit, nicht einmal für mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut.**

** Kristoph, kann ich nicht ergründen, was durch Ihre brillante Kopf gegangen, als du diese zwei Morde begangen, auch wenn Sie so gnädig mir jedes winzige Detail, das bis führte sie. Und nun, nach den Ereignissen, die mich dazu gebracht haben, meine Staatsanwaltschaft badge nur ein paar Stunden zu verlieren, ich frage mich, ist diese Art von Verhalten erblich? Ich glaube mich zu unserem Vater mit seinen Momenten der mörderischen Tendenzen, drohte er ihnen täglich, bei den sehr wenigsten dieser Bedrohungen, sollte ich sagen, und die Strafen er schien es zu genießen und uns. Erinnern Ich mag jung damals, aber ich erinnere mich an einige Details aus der Zeit vor unseren Eltern beschlossen, sich zu trennen (und uns). Nicht alle zusammen zufällig finde ich mich zu glauben, dass unsere Mutter die einzige vernünftige sein schien einer von uns all-die beiden von uns nehmen, nachdem unser Vater, Haare und alles. Zumindest habe ich die Augen.**

** Auf den Punkt gebracht, mein Bruder, finde ich mich gefangen zwischen einem Stein, eine schnelle und eine Straße mit Kopfsteinpflaster-der Stein symbolisiert meine Karriere-eine harte, unveränderliche Sache, eine schnelle, symbolisiert meine Gefühle, läuft so hoch und gewalttätig, und einer gepflasterten Straße, symbolisiert meine Wünsche und meine Wünsche für die Zukunft. Entschuldigen Sie meine poetische Sprache, Kristoph-Ich kenne keine anderen Sprachen als Musik, um meine Gefühle zu erklären. Bis jetzt, wenn überhaupt, sollten Sie wissen, dass über mich zumindest, aber ich schweife ab ...**

** Aber zu versuchen, es einfach auszudrücken, bin ich erpresst. Ich wage es nicht konfrontieren den Mann in Frage, noch niemandem verraten, aber Sie dies, wie, und ich für meine Offenheit zu entschuldigen, wer würde glauben, dass du, mein Bruder, wenn Sie diese Situation zu berichten haben? Es ist dein Wort gegen meins, und Sie sind dafür bekannt, Beweise zu schmieden, wenn es Empfänger für Sie. Ich für meinen Mangel an Sensibilität für das Thema zu entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist, an wen sich zu drehen, oder welchen Weg zu nehmen. Ich brauche einen Rat, mein Bruder, und es scheint, die einzige Person, die ich fragen kann ist, dass Sie, ein, die die Welt alle, aber verwandelt hat den Rücken.**

** Es ist natürlich, eine Frau in der Mitte all dieser-was epische Geschichte wäre ohne sie vollständig? Sie ist schön, intelligent und kann meine Stirnrunzeln auf den Kopf stellen, unabhängig von der Stimmung oder Tage habe ich. Meine Erpresser gab mir ein Ultimatum: sie oder ich, und, wie unsere Mutter immer hat mich gelehrt, zu tun, entschied ich mich für die Person, die am wenigsten in der Wahl-me verlieren hatte. Die Wahl wurde von mir genommen, bevor es gegeben wurde. Der Erpresser ist die schlimmste Art von Dieb Dieb des Lebens, aber dann vergesse ich zu wem ich spreche.**

** Kristoph, ich will, so viel wie ich hasse es, dieses, Rache zugeben. Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass dieser Mann nicht mehr schaden niemandem, viel weniger zu dieser Frau. Ich würde zu stehlen sein Leben selbst (Affe sehen, Affe tun, nehme ich an), aber der Gedanke macht mich an dich denke, deine Fehler, und ich merke, wenn man nicht abziehen perfekten Mord, Kristoph, welche Chancen habe ich? Ich brauche, um eine Lösung zu finden. Ich brauche eine Antwort zu finden, und ich bitte Sie, mir zu raten, um dieser Antwort-one, die vorzugsweise nicht dazu führen, hat mich zu einem festen Wohnsitz in der Zelle neben dir, und ein Besuch an den Galgen in seinem Hinterhof.**

**Forever Your Little Brother,**

**Klavier Gavin**

Ema, of course, could not understand the letter, except for the fact that it was addressed to Kristoph Gavin, Klavier's elder brother. He was currently incarserated in a penetentary, the location of which Ema did not know. _Of course Klavier would know where his brother was imprisoned, and of course he would write to him. _Ema found herself thinking, still clutching the letter as if it were a lifeline or some clue to why exactly Klavier had done why he did.

Ema had done the same for Lana, when she had spent six months in prison after she had been revealed to have forged evidence herself, even if it was for Ema's sake... Lana had not been guilty of any crime, not really. Her crime, if anything, was hiding the truth to protect me. Kristoph Gavin is a murderer- _So why,_ Ema asked herself, _Would Klavier Gavin trust him, even if the man was his only living relative? Why not just come out and ask..._

But then her thoughts went blank.

_Who would Klavier Gavin talk to? Who could he talk to?_

He had broken up his extremely popular band, the Gavinners, just a month or two after his brother had been convicted of his second murder, and with that, as reported by the gossip section of the newspapers, the friendships that had been forged from their love of music had also dissolved. Apparently, the decision to break up the band had not been a mutual desire.

It was then that Ema realized that Klavier had to be the lonliest man on the planet- surrounded only by the fancy guitars he bought for himself to fill the lonely void.

**:: ‽ ::**


	3. Of Parents, Guitars and Supper

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Three : **Of Guitars, Parents and Supper

Despite the worried warnings given to her by her sister and future brother-in-law, Ema decided to visit Klavier the next evening after she got off work. It was easy enough getting this address- Klavier Gavin was a very distinguished man, and even though he had quit the music buisness almost three years ago, he still had several fan sites to boost his already astronomical ego. It was sadly easy to find his address amidst one of these websites.

Ema was shocked to realize that he lived in a penthouse in one of the hotels within the city, instead of owning a mansion outsite the city, like some of the richer men had. But then, Ema observed thoughtfully, He probably didn't want to subject himself to coming home to an empty mansion every night. Even Ema detested living alone sometimes- but she always had Lana to depend on for much-needed company or a night out in the city.

_Klavier has no one._

Ema shook herself out of her thoughts and composed herself, taking a deep breath, and (more confidently than she felt) reached forward to ring his doorbell. However, she paused, just an inch or two from the device, when a beautiful sound reached her ears. It was coming from just behind the door.

The sounds were made from the simple strumming of a guitar, lovingly, expertly played. The sounds made from that instrument defied all logic in Ema's mind, and at first, she could not believe that the being playing the soft melody was indeed Klavier Gavin; it was so different than what she was used to hearing from him- the Klavier she knew played hard, rock-your-body and dance, a type of noise you dance to but do not really enjoy.

But these sounds, these sounds could not be identified as just noise- _It would be an insult, really._ This music was as soft as a pillow and as sweet as the bitterest chocolate; it was enchanting, almost classical music that surely came from an angel.

And then she heard it- his voice. It instantly brushed away the tiny doubt in her mind that the man playing the instrument was not Klavier Gavin...

_**Lie, lie, lie...everyone lies every once in a while,**_

_** Either above it all or six feet under the ground-**_

_** But I don't want to lie down at all, no, that is not my style,**_

_** To bow down now would only ruin the sound of my voice...**_

_** And how terrible that would be, oh, yes indeed, so terrible...**_

_**Oh, the choice was taken from me the moment it was given,**_

_** These bruises, I'm much stronger than I look- I am more driven than I seem,**_

_** Not too many things in this world can tear me down when I get started,**_

_** But how do I begin my dance with the so dearly departed?**_

_**These writers, well, these writers will write what they write,**_

_** But here on my own, in my guitars' company, like a secret lover,**_

_** I will sing what I sing, sing what I need to scream,**_

_** And, by God, to hell and back with what anyone else thinks of me.**_

_**And I don't like this feeling, it is enveloping me,**_

_** So tightly that I am choking, I can't breathe, I think I am dying,**_

_** I'm struggling and I'm trying,**_

_** But what does that matter, oh, what does it matter- **_

_** When it is this feeling, this feeling keeping me so alone,**_

_** Oh, I am so ashamed, so ashamed,**_

_** But it is only this feeling that is keeping me sane...**_

Klavier's voice slowly faded away and Ema jolted awake, as if from sleep, and she realized she was shaking violently. The words he had sung seemed to have taken her completely away, into a world of Klavier's own imagination- a world in which she felt like she was trespassing and unwelcome in.

From inside his room, she heard Klavier mutter something in German. She heard the strange sound of a zipper zipping open, and assumed that Klavier was placing his guitar back into its case. She took a deep, shaking breath and rose her hand again, ready to ring the bell and try and talk to her former boss.

That was when the door flew open.

**:: ‽ ::**

"I must say this is a surprise, meine Liebe. How long have you been spying on me? Not too long, I hope, ja?" Klavier Gavin asked her with a laugh, his impossibly blue eyes staring into hers. His smile was far more glimmerous than she remembered. However, it was his lips that her eyes were instantly drawn to, though not for conventional reasons- there was a cut there, one she had not seen on him days ago, when they had last spoke.

The sight of it caused her blood to run cold, though she could not explain to herself why.

"What happened?" She could not stop herself from asking the question, gesturing toward his cut lip with concern. Klavier laughed again.

"Come, meine Liebe, enter." He said, smiling his ever-glimmerous smile, deliberately avoiding, or altogether ignoring, her question and standing to the side, offering her enterance to his home. She accepted with ease that surprised her, and stepped through the doorway. When she had taken her first few steps into what looked like a small den with all the fixings of a normal house, including what looked like a working fireplace, he excused himself for a moment.

"May I offer you refreshments, Fräulein Skye? I have soda, tea, coffee...though I am afraid I cannot offer anything stronger than that." He said, more to himself than to her, an afterthought of some sort. Ema snorted.

"Coffee, if that's okay with you."

"Ach, what do you take me for?" He teased, and Ema threw him a mock glare. Klavier chuckled, more at her glare than anything, and winked. "Then, I shall return in a moment. Make yourself comfortable; there is no need to stand on my account." With another laugh, during which Ema flushed, he ducked into the other room.

Using the time to do as he requested, Ema sat down on a couch, which was actually softer than it would seem, considering it was a dark leather material that Ema was sure was more expensive than her entire apartment's furnishings put together. Taking a quick look around her, she noticed that the walls were not, as she expected, covered in Gavinners posters- in fact, the walls were not really walls, but glass cases, filled with different kinds of guitars. Underneath each guitar was a small, white card, which stated when it was bought (or given to him,) when it was last played, that sort of thing.

"Beautiful things, ja? My pride and my joy, housed in these simple frames of glass." Ema blinked in surprise when Klavier returned, much sooner than she thought he would. He sat down on the chair across from her, still smiling. The guitar case, the one she had heard him playing before, was leaning against it. "So, while we wait for the coffee, would you tell me why you are here? Not, of course, that I'm not glad to see you. Quite the opposite, really."

Ema blinked again, this time with surprise. "I- " She paused, then flushed again. _How do I tell him that I miss him? That I'm worried about him?_ "I guess I just wanted to see you." She answered honestly, looking away from him quickly, flushing all the brighter.

"Ah, I see." Klavier replied after a short pause. Ema glanced up, her eyes meeting his impossibly blue ones. "To be honest with you, meine Liebe, I have missed you, too." There was another short pause, in which Klavier watched her thoughtfully. "How are things at the Department? The Detectives have returned their buisness, ja? They are not still _streikend_?"

"No, we- I mean, they, came back when Chief Larouge threatened their jobs." She answered. Klavier rose an eyebrow, seeming to be surprised with the Chief's actions. "Speaking of the Chief...he gave me your office." This seemed to amuse the former Prosecutor, and he laughed again.

"My office? I am glad to hear it will be put to good use!"

_Should I tell him that I found his letter to his brother?_ Ema asked herself, before quickly deciding against the idea. _Something tells me that is not a good idea._ Instead, she nodded, "New desk and everyhing. Imagine my surprise- I mean, I am just a lowly Detective... But I swear, the Chief is weirder than they say, you know?"

Klavier cocked his head in curiousity. Ema noticed that his eyes narrowed just slightly at his mention. She stored the information away for later. "Oh? In what way is he seltsam, strange?"

"He reminds me of..." Ema caught herself, looking away again. "Someone I used to know- or, at least, someone my sister- I mean...it was a long time ago." Her voice grew softer, and she refused to look him in the eye. Klavier was silent for several moments, studying her, before he spoke again, saying a name that Ema had hoped she would never have to hear again.

"Damon Gant?" It was more of a confirmation than a question.

Ema's head snapped up. "W-what?" Her reaction basically told him the answer.

"I was a Prosecutor, meine Liebe." He said, grinning. Ema wanted to scream, You still are a Prosecutor, you fop! But she remained silent, more focused on the fact that he knew anything about Damon Gant. "That case, the Skye\State case, reached even Germany. I was young at the time, but _mein Bruder_ did talk quite a bit about it. Quite the sensational trial, ja?" He explained softly. When Ema did not answer, to lost in her memories to respond, Klavier chuckled quietly. "I do not remember the details, if that makes you feel any better."

_No, actually, that doesn't make me feel better. Now I feel obligated to explain. Dammit! Why can't you be the Mr. Know-It-All about this? Don't you realize how much it hurts to talk-_

"Ah, nevermind." Klavier interrupted her thoughts, still speaking in a gentle, almost sympathetic tone. "I can see that it pains you to remember such things. I would not want to cause you discomfort. It would make me a terrible host to ask such a thing of you, ja?" He chuckled again, still smiling in an attempt to lighten the sudden tense, dark mood hanging around the two companions.

Ema stared at him in shock. _How did he know what I was thinking...?_

Just before she could open her mouth and ask him, a small, high-pitched noise sounded suddenly. Klavier stood up slowly, saying, "Ah, that would be our coffee. _Gib mir einen Moment_, _bitte_." He disappeared again into the other room, leaving Ema alone to gather her thoughts.

When he returned, he carried a small tray and two steaming mugs of dark liquid. He set the tray on the table, grinning at her and gesturing to the drinks. "One of my personal favorite brews, straight from my Heimatstad, my hometown, of Berlin. I hope you like exotic flavors, meine Liebe. This one will be a bit different than your Amerikaner tastes, but acceptable, I think."

"Thanks." Ema said, taking her mug and blowing on it before taking a very cautious sip. It was stronger than she was used to, and had a minty aftertaste. Klavier watched her, still smiling.

"Ja?" He asked playfully.

Ema considered the flavor, then smiled back. "Ja." She teased, causing Klavier to laugh his cheerful, light laugh again.

"This particular brew was my mother's favorite," He explained, his impossibly blue eyes becoming even more gentle than they had before, "It seems only natrual that I enjoy it myself- a pity Kristoph prefered the more bitter drink of tea to coffee, no matter the blend. Perhaps he took after our father- vater had no use for such weak drinks, though I do not think Kristoph ever partook in his."

Ema rose her eyebrows. "If he didn't drink coffee or tea, what did he drink? Soda?"

Klavier tapped the side of his head, his smile fading ever so slightly. "_Bier._"

Ema bit her lip, understanding the word instantly, even though he had said in German. She found herself glancing away from Klavier, realizing she had accidently stumbled upon a painful subject for him. Trying to steer away from the subject, she thought for a moment, before saying, almost flippantly , "Lana always told me my dad hated the stuff. He didn't like not being in control of himself."

"_Guter Mann_!" Klavier smiled appreciatively. "He sounds like a good man, your _vater_."

"Past tense. My dad's- " Ema paused, swallowing before continuing tactfully, " Passed. So has my mom." Ema corrected him quietly. Klavier nodded slowly, his eyebrows raised. His expression was one of surprise, and one of empathy.

"_Gleiche_- same."

Ema blinked in surprise. Klavier explained, "My mother was diagnosed with _Lungenkrebs_- lung cancer, shortly after I turned eighteen. She died but a few months afterward. _Vater_ was a heavy smoker- but they say second-hand smoke is the real killer, ja?"

"And your father?" Ema asked curiously, before she could stop herself. She instantly flushed, looking away. "W-wait, you don't have to answer that- "

Klavier laughed. "_Bitte_, I am not offended." He was quiet for a moment, slowly adding two cubes of sugar and stirring them into his pitch-black coffee. "My _vater_ was killed in a car accident- drunk driving, _dumme alte Narr_. _Mein Bruder_ was in the passanger seat- he was very lucky to have survived. Kristoph had a concussion and a few broken bones. _Vater_, however... He was not so lucky, not that he deserved to be. He took a teenaged couple with him to the grave."

"I'm sorry, but- did your father- because of the alcohol..." She stumbled over her words softly, causing Klavier's eyebrows to slant forward. Klavier cocked his head to the side, clearly not understanding what she was trying to say. Ema took a deep breath, then allowed the words to tumble out of her mouth. "Did he ever hit you because he was drunk?"

The question did not seem to surprise him, at least. The air around him had become slightly dark, and it seemed to effect Klavier in a way Ema could never have believed- his impossibly blue eyes grew even gentler, and he smiled- not in a happy way, but in a thoughtful, painful way.

"My _vater_," He answered quietly, "Never needed to use his drink as an excuse to hit someone... Quite the_ Gegenteil,_ the opposite, really. "

Ema stared at him for a moment. He was still smiling that same strange smile. Gently, she apologized.

"I'm sorry." Klavier's smile faded slightly at those words, which surprised her slightly.

"It is no fault of yours, meine Liebe, that my _vater_ was the way he was. Not everyone can control themselves. I have long accepted a simple fact for myself." Ema bit her lip, wanting to tell him, _But that doesn't excuse the fact that he hurt you._ The very thought that his father had hit him, had hurt him, caused a painful knot to form in the pit of her stomach. She was tempted to pull Klavier into a hug, and apologize over and over until he accepted it.

_ I wonder if anyone's said that to him before...that they are sorry for hurting him? _

There was a short pause, during which Ema battled with herself and Klavier put some white liquid, most likely creamer, into his coffee and stirred it gently around his mug.

"Ema, _bitte._ Do not linger over my vater. It is not worth the _Schwierigkeiten_, ja?"

"Why do you do that?" Ema asked him curiously. Klavier rose a wary eyebrow. "The thing you do with German- insert it into your speech?

"My mother did so to help with my learning of English." Klavier explained with a small smile, "My first language was German, meine Liebe. It is a habit I picked up."

Ema found herself smiling sadly in return. "She sounds like she was amazing."

"_Um so mehr, als man sich vorstellen_," Klavier replied quietly, speaking more to himself than to her. After a moment of silence, he questioned, "What of your parents, meine Liebe?"

"My parents were killed in a car accident with a drunk driver." Ema replied softly, glad and grateful to be able to steer the subject of conversation away from its current path. Klavier rose his eyebrows at the new information, his expression interested in what she had to say. Meanwhile, Ema glanced down, staring at the carpet.

_He told me about his parents,_ She thought, _It's only fair I tell him about mine...if only to get him away from his. _"It's the main reason Lana and I don't drink...well, okay, that was a lie," She laughed nervously, wondering idly if Klavier himself drank alcohol, "But we don't _drink_, drink. We know our limits. And we always have a sober driver elected...lately, it's been her fiance, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Ah! So the rumors are true? _Meine Gott_, I had no idea!" Klavier exclaimed, his mood suddenly changing from a darker one to a cheerful, all-smiling one. The sudden change surprised Ema. She sent him a '_What the hell are you talking about?'_ expression. Klavier stood up and crossed the room, laughing quietly to himself, and took what looked like a magazine from the counter, returning with it and handing it to her. "I think the article was on page nine."

Ema opened to the corresponding page and found a picture of her smiling sister and Miles Edgeworth, talking in front of what looked like his favorite teashop.

"They are not going to be happy when they see this." Ema said doubtfully.

Klavier grinned. "Take the magazine and show it to them. Herr Edgeworth could use a laugh, ja? He does not seem the type to be concerned what the gossip pages say about him."

"No," Ema agreed, slipping the magazine inside the over-large pocket of her white laboratory coat, smiling back, "He isn't. Neither is Lana."

"I am glad to hear that. The reporters these days are like flies, and the basis of their career is to fly around where they are not wanted and sticking to the hottest story they can find...and they can get pretty mean, or so I hear." Klavier said, smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. However, catastrophe struck- the moment the hot liquid touched his lips, he flinched, dropping his mug and drenching hot coffee over himself and the white carpet below him.

"_Verflucht_- that burns!" Klavier yelped in pain.

Ema also yelled, shocked to have heard such a feral sound coming from her companion, before shooting out of her seat and darting forward to help him.

He had already sprung into action, shrugging off his drenched coat and placing it over the spill. "Step on the jacket, it will soak up the coffee. I will go get the cleaning supplies to ensure it does not stain." Before Ema could argue about stepping on his expensive, dark-violet jacket, he disappeared down the hall.

Shrugging, muttering under her breath, "Clumsy fop," (to which he seemed to have heard and she heard his ghostly chuckle in response) she went to stepping on the jacket, which, like Klavier had told her, soaked up the coffee with absolute ease. It must be the material, Ema realized, He knew the material would sponge out the carpet...but how did he know that?

Klavier re-entered the room, a red can in hand and a cleaning-handbrush in his hand. He grinned at Ema, who instantly picked up the coat, pinching the drenched article of clothing between two fingers. "The room though the hallway to the left," He said, kneeling down and beginning to carefully spray a foam-like substance into the carpet, "There is a laundry basket. Toss the jacket in there, ja?" He began brushing the carpet fiercely, and Ema smiled at him.

"Ja." She replied, causing Klavier to throw her another glimmerous smile.

It was easy locating the laundry. She tossed the jacket into the basket, which was surpisingly almost empty. _Huh. Who knew the glimmerous ex-rock-star did his own laundry?_

Ema came back into the den to find Klavier already finished and standing above his handiwork, surveying the carpet with the eye of a man experienced with accidents. "It will not stain!" He announced joyfully, causing Ema to burst out laughing at his relieved expression.

He turned toward her, still smiling, and a sobering realization struck her- it had been his cut and bruised lip that had caused him pain, therefore causing the accident that promptly followed.

Staring at his lip, her smile altogether faded now, which had become slightly swollen because of the contact with the burning coffee, she asked, more serously than she had before, "What happened to your lip, Klavier?" Klavier regarded her with a likewise serious expression, his impossibly blue eyes staring into hers, as if he were searching for something.

He tore his gaze away from her after a short silence. "It does not matter."

_ Liar,_ Ema found herself thinking. "Liar_._" She said simply, trusting her instincts. To her surprise, Klavier did not look to surprised at her response. "It looks like someone punched you."

"I do not wish to speak about how or why I recieved the injury." Klavier replied shortly. "I would appreciate if you would respect that, meine Liebe."

"But why...?" Her voice trailed as he shook his head.

"I apologize," He said, his smile returning as he spoke. "But it is not your concern, ja? And I am _unbesiegbar_, invincible, remember? It will take more than a few nasty little bruises to- "

"I didn't say anything about bruises," Ema interrupted, her voice filled with even greater concern, causing Klavier to blink. "I was talking about your cut lip. What do you mean, bruises? What happened to you?" These questions were shot like bullets from a gun- quick and deafening.

"Ach..." Klavier tsked, shaking his head. He seemed beamused. "You are a sharp one, meine Liebe. I had forgotten that, it seems. Very well," He continued, looking slightly uncomfortable and shifting his position in his seat on his chair.

"I will give you your answer; however, after which, I wish for this discussion to come it its end, _verstehen Sie mich_?" Ema nodded, guessing the meaning of his words with absolute ease. _I hope he isn't going to try to pull a fast one one me_. As if responding to her thoughts, her eyes narrowed and she watched him with a critical eye. Her change of expression caused Klavier to raise and eyebrow in question.

"I will be able to tell if you're lying to me." She warned him.

"_Fur was nehmen Sie mich_?" He asked under his breath, in a voice that surprised her. His voice had become dark again, so low that it was almost a growl. Ema rose an eyebrow of her own as he continued to speak under his breath. "_Ich wurde nie zu Ihene liegen_."

"Come again?" She asked in confusion, wondering if he had just insulted her.

Klavier just shook his head, indicating that he would not repeat what he said.

Instead, he said, "To answer your concerns, meine Liebe, I was- what is that _Amerikaner_ slang term? Ah, I remember now... I was, how you would say, _'jumped'_."

"You were jumped?" Ema exclaimed, half in shock and half in disbelief. "By who? When? Where? Did you report this?"

"I was talking a walk, meine Liebe." He explained, smiling his glimmerous smile. "This happened perhaps a few hours after you and I spoke last Saturday. I stepped into the wrong neighborhood and before I knew it, I had been attacked by a rather unfriendly man. And, no, I did not report the incident." Ema blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to begin to tell him that he should have, when he continued before she had the chance to speak. "What is the point? Nowadays, attacking another human physically is hardly a crime, and even more rarely punished. It was not worth the trouble, nor was it worth a Detective's time."

"Of course you should have reported it, you fop!" Ema informed him anyway. After a brief pause, in which he smiled at her in amusement, she let it go, flushing, as she asked, some concern for him still lingering, "How badly were you hurt?"

Klavier continued to smile. "I was not too badly hurt. Again, I am much stronger than I seem- a few bruises and scrapes are not going to stop me."

Ema was about to reply when suddenly, her phone began to vibrate. Klavier winked at her as she took the device out of her pocket. Pointedly ignoring his antics, she looked at the ID before answering it and saying cheerfully, "Hi, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Klavier chuckled softly. Ema threw him a _'Shut up before I seriously hurt you'_ look. He comically threw up his arms into the air, palms facing her, dramatically mouthing, "I did nothing!"

As Ema rolled her eyes, Miles replied, and Ema could basically picture the expression on his face, amused smile and all, "Really now, Ema. Your sister and I have been dating for two years and will be married within the next, and still you cannot call me by my first name?"

"Must be a force of habit. I'll try to call you Miles from now on. So, uh, Miles..." She paused thoughtfully, before exclaiming, "That just sounds so weird! Can't I just call you Mr. Edgeworth?"

"It makes me sound old."

Ema promptly burst into laughter, unable to tell whether or not if the famous Prosecutor was joking. "I did not just hear you say that!" In front of her, Klavier mimicked her, taking out his own phone and pretending to talk to someone, over-dramatizing his reactions whenever his imaginary friend said something. Ema could tell that he was trying his hardest to not make a sound.

So she natrually decided to make it harder for the Prosecutor, shooting him a ridiculous facial expression before saying to Miles, "So, what's up?...er..." She paused when Klavier sent her a much more ridiculous face of his own.

I will not be outdone by a fop!

She smiled, signalling that the challenge had been accepted, and spoke again, continuing her somewhat one-sided conversation with the famous Prosecutor and her future brother-in-law, "I mean...why did you call me? Is something wrong?"

Klavier sent another face her way, determined to continue the contest. Ema bit her tongue to keep from laughing again. Miles, unaware of their contest, said, "No, nothing is wrong." Ema sent Klavier a face of her own, and he snorted, shaking with unrelease mirth. "Your sister wanted me to let you know that she was caught up in some unfortunate traffic accident on the highway and will be unable to pick you up, as she originally promised. She advises that you take the public bus or find another, reliable ride home."

"What about you?" Ema asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she made yet another face toward Klavier. Klavier snorted again. The noise itself was so ridiculous that Ema had to fight back another wave of laughter.

"I am soon to enter a meeting regarding my transfer back into the American bar. I believe I reminded both you and your sister this morning?"

"Oh, that's right." Ema paused as Klavier shot her another face. With great difficulty, she manqged to continue, "I wish you luck, Mr. Edge... I mean, Miles. And don't worry about the ride, I'm not too far away from your and Lana's place, actually."

"Luck is for amatures...though I appreciate it. I will talk you tonight, Ema."

And with that, Miles hung up. Ema tossed the phone onto the couch, throwing Klavier the best face she could think of. Klavier promptly began to laugh, and Ema fell into hysterics right after him.

"Klavier Gavin," Ema gasped between an onslaught of giggles, "You are a devil! Why did you start something like that- you're so immature!"

Klavier smirked. "I would not judge so hastily, Fräulein Skye. I freely admitt to having began our contest of expressions, but you did challenge me yourself by continuing it. Now, who is the fool; the fool or the fool who followed the fool?" Ema rolled her eyes. Klavier laughed again, knowing that he had won. "Now, meine Liebe, what was the trouble?"

"Oh. My sister, Lana, and I arranged that I would meet her for dinner when she called. She was my ride home." Klavier's expression went from humorous to rather concerned, his brows furrowing together. "So I'm walking. I don't live too far from- "

"_Nicht_, meine Liebe." Klavier interrupted her sternly. "I will not allow you to walk home alone so late at night. I will take take you to your apartment myself, ja? But first, supper. Would you rather dine here or elsewhere?"

"What?" Ema asked, blinking in both surprise and shock. "What time is it? How long have I been here? No wonder Mr. Edge... I mean, Miles called me."

"The exact time is... 8 : 47 p.m., and I graciously recieved you around 5 : 21 p.m., which means that you and I have been conversing for almost three hours." Klavier replied knowingly, still smiling his glimmerous smile. "However, that does not answer my question- would you rather dine here or elsewhere? I may not seem it, but I can prepare a meal for two."

Ema thought a moment. "Well, I guess we could just eat here- "

Klavier, acting much more like the glimmerous, ever-cheerful fop that he is, did not grant her the chance to finish her statement.

**:: ‽ ::**


	4. A Second Language

**Author's Note**

_I am so, so sorry for the confusion! For whatever reason, chapters that belonged to my "Turnabout in the Darkness" story were posted on "The Power of Words" instead. How strange- but I have fixed the error and hope that no permanent scars have been rendered from my mistake. Anyway, hello! I hope you have all will enjoy these offerings of peace for my absentee status. I have been very busy as of late (and my computer is a hunk-a-junk piece of...well, I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.) I bring you not one, but two chapters today! I hope you will all enjoy enjoy them!_

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Four : **A Second Language

Supper was a quiet affair, although that was due more to the meal Klavier had prepared for them than their lack of topics to discuss. Like he had assured her, he did know what he was doing around the kitchen- more so than Ema herself, which she had no shame of admitting to the amused former Prosecutor, who swore that his abilities came from watching his mother prepare the same meals he now prepared for himself.

After the meal was finished, Ema and Klavier cleared the table and worked in a companionable silence as she helped him with the chore of the dishes. She washed, more because she did not know where everything went than anything else, and he dried and placed each in its rightful place.

Klavier was the one who broke their companionable silence, and it was only out of courtesy that he did so. "It is late, and I believe that you have work tomorrow, ja?"

"Don't remind me. I'm usually not one to complain..." Klavier sent her a raised eyebrow, a look of complete disbelief on his expression. Ema rolled her eyes, and he chuckled. "...But I swear that I haven't seen daylight since the day that the Chief gave me the key to your office."

"My former office," Klavier reminded her mildly, turning his back on her and shifting through several papers piled on a shelf. "Would you prefer a vehicle with four wheels, or two?"

He turned his head back to her and grinned teasingly at her scandalized expression. He already knew her opinion of his motorcycle, colored dark violet, as per his personal style. "I am only joking joking, meine Liebe. I would prefer something that is very safe, compared to something that is only somewhat safe. Besides..." He laughed again. "Herr Edgeworth does not seem like someone I should cross, ja?"

"He probably would do something drastic if he found out you let me on that monster. Although," Ema grinned teasingly, "He'd have to deal with whatever remains of you, though, considering Lana would murder you if she found out."

Klavier grinned back, his impossibly blue eyes lighting up rather glimmerously. "Let us not risk it. I do not think Kristoph would enjoy a cell-mate, although, I think, he may thank the person responsible for my untimely passing."

What surprised Ema the most was not the mention of Klavier's homicidal elder brother, but the joke itself. Dark in taste, but light in voice and heart. "I guess," She agreed awkwardly, causing the former Prosecutor to laugh. "So, uh," She continued, "What have you been doing since...you lost your badge?"

Klavier took his time answering, turning back towards her slowly, finally having found his set of keys. The three of them (One for his apartment, one for his favorite guitar, and another for his vehicle, Ema assumed) were held on a dark purple key chain that was shaped like a heart.

"I have not been doing much of anything, actually," He finally replied. "I have been planning a trip to Germany to visit friends, but as far as searching for another career to jump into... I have not yet decided what I wish to do."

"Well, what would you like to do? I could help you pick, if you want." Ema offered, trying to remain cheerful despite the fact het heart had sunk into her stomach.

"I am, of course, staying in law enforcement, preferably in trial law. I have been toying with the idea with becoming a Defense Attorney- although I doubt I will be allowed to take the bar exam until my criminal record is expunged in a few years. Until then, I think I will- "

"Wait, criminal record?" Ema interrupted in horror, "You can't mean...?"

Klavier smiled again, but it seemed somewhat strained. "Ja, I was charged with aggrivated assault and battery against Mr. Jón Chambers. It was only due to my perfect record, Herr Larogue's influence, and quite a generous, anonymous donation to the Police Department that saved me from spending a few month's quality time with my dear brother."

"Will you have to go to court for it?"

Klavier shrugged. "A trial concerning my behavior at this time would be a pointless. Additionally, it would be a very public ordeal for myself, which I would avoid at most any cost. If I am forced to stand, however, and it may or may not at this point, I am sure that I can convince Herr Chambers to an out-of-court settlement."

"Which means you'll bribe him, right?" Ema asked, smiling.

The former Prosecutor did not smile back at her, as she had expected him to. Instead, he avoided her gaze and replied softly, "Ja. Money is a language all can understand, and one that he, of anyone, will appreciate."

Ema rose an eyebrow, but decided not to persue the subject. Klavier said nothing for a moment, lost in his own thoughts, before he shook himself awake and showed Ema his darl violet, heart-stringed keys. "Come," He proclaimed dramatically, causing her to break out into laughter, "The moon is wearing thin and the sun is arriving, and yet we have yet to sleep a wink... And I am in certain peril, as your family must be anxious for your return."

"Yeah," Ema sighed teasingly, "You're doomed, fop. They will never find your remains."

"Kristoph will be very pleased, ja?"

**:: ‽ ::**

"Klavier Gavin." Ema watched with great amusement as Klavier formally introduced himself to her sister and future brother-in-law. "It is an absolute honor to meet the two of you. Congradulations. I had not realized the rumors were true."

"Lana Skye, Mr. Gavin, and thank you." Lana replied, smiling slightly. Ema could see her elder sister analyzing him carefully, slowly disecting his personality. She seemed pleased with whatever her results were, as her smile brightened considerably after a few moments. Meanwhile, her fiance also watched Klavier closely, though he did not seem too pleased with something- in fact, he looked downright concerned.

"Miles Edgeworth." He said calmly. Ema was impressed; the famous Prosecutor obviously had something to say to Klavier, but he hid the fact well.

"An honor, Herr Edgeworth." Klavier repiled, smiling his glimmerous smile.

"I have heard much about you, Mr. Gavin..."

While Miles and Klavier conversed, Ema found her elder sister's eyes. Lana nodded towards the living room, and perhaps twenty minutes later, the group of four found themselves there, simply enjoying the pleasant company.

At one point in the passing hour, Klavier's phone rang. Excusing himself politely, he smiled apologetically and stood, leaving the room and straying into the kitchen, saying cheerfully into the reciever of his device, "_Hallo_?"

There was a short pause. "Ja, this is Klavier Gavin. How may I be of assistance?" Another pause, longer this time. Meanwhile, Ema looked at her sister and Miles, who were both focusing on the conversation intently. Suddenly, Klavier spoke again, his voice just a tad pitch higher with concern. "Herr Adams, is something the matter with Kristoph?"

Concern engulfed Ema, and judging the way Lana's eyes softened and Miles' eyebrows knit together- he seemed to be worried, too. Klavier said, "I see." His voice wad suddenly very calm. "I will accept his call, Herr Adams. Thank you for allowing him to speak to me."

A short pause. Then- "What is the meaning of this, Kristoph?" Klavier's voice was sharp, accusing. The sudden change of tone caused Ema's concern to grow higher. "I seem to remember that you wanted nothing to do with me after I betrayed you during the Misham trial. Why do you wish to speak to me now?"

Ema's eyes went wide. Lana sighed and motioned toward the couch. She glanced meaningfully at Miles, who nodded once and sat down, turning his eyes to Ema. "Now, while we wait for Mr. Gavin, how about I tell you some news?"

Ema blinked. In the other room, Klavier sighed heavily. "Kristoph, please do not speak in riddles. It is far too late at night and I am far too tired to decipher them."

Lana threw a '_What the hell are you doing'_ glare at Ema, who quickly replied to her future brother-in-law, flushing brightly, "Uh, sure. Is it about your meeting this afternoon with the bigwigs at the High Prosecutor's office?"

"Bigwigs." Miles snorted with amusement, "Yes, indeed it was. I have been accepted to return to trial law in the United States." Ema grinned at him, and he smiled slightly back.

"Congradulations."

"What does he matter now? He is long dead, our _vater_. Surely you do not miss him?" Klavier's voice floated in from the other room. "I thought not. Why bring him up at all?"

Lana cleared her throat, saying, "We are settling here. I am going to go back to being a Detective, so we may work together on a case at one point. That would be rather interesting, wouldn't it, Ema?"

"You'd leave me gagging on your dust, sis." Ema replied doubtfully, though she was smiling at the idea.

"Do not ever compare me to our _vater_." Klavier's voice was strained. "If anyone, you are the one whom resembles the man, despite your apparent dislike for _bier_."

Ema sent a wide-eyed expression toward the room. Miles leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his legs. "I disagree, Ema." He said thoughtfully, mischief in his grey eyes. "Lana here may be a little rus- "

"If you value your life at all, you will not finish that comment." Lana interrupted him, a hint of seriousness in her playful voice. Miles sent an amused smile towards his soon-to-be wife. He winked at Ema, who grinned. Lana rolled her eyes.

"Miles, I- " Her voice trailed off and her smile faded when Klavier spoke again, his voice abruptly filled with anger.

"Kristoph, why are you telling me this now, after all these years? There is nothing you can tell me about that demon that will surprise..." A short, tense pause. "What did you just say?"

Ema grimanced in distaste. Lana and Miles eyed her with curiousity.

"This conversation is over." Klavier suddenly snapped, his voice dark and tense, heavy with anger and laced with was a pause, in which the air grew more tense by the moment. And then Klavier said, almost too softly to hear, "Ja? Go to hell, Kristoph. When you see _vater_, tell him his _Enttäuschung_ of a_zweiter Sohn geboren_ said '_fick dich'_."

And then the air was silent.

Klavier muttered something to himself, which sounded something like, "A murderer, ja, Kristoph? Why do I find myself unsurprised?" His quiet footsteps sounded like thunderclaps in the quiet air. Miles expected his eyes to be stormy and dark, angry- because that was what any normal human would be feeling aftervsuch a conversation. Lana expected him to ignore the three of them and simply walk out the door. But Klavier surprisd them- everyone except Ema was shocked to see him smiling, his expression one of apology.

Ema was not shocked. She knew him too well. "You okay?" She asked him softly.

"Ja, meine Liebe. A friendly chat between brothers always leaves me in a good mood." He was smiling perfectly- too perfectly. "My apologies for the call. I think Kristoph convieniently forgets who he is speaking to occassionally."

The blatant lie was something Ema was not used to. "You sure?"

Klavier chuckled. The sound sounded more of beamusement than of mirth. "Why, meine Liebe, is this concern?" He teased, "I am touched!"

"Fop." Ema replied, rolling her eyes.

Somewhat amused, though still somewhat concerned, Lana smiled slightly. "Ema has a habit of making up names for things." She explained, causing Klavier to smile a genuine smile and Ema to scowl. "I hope you are not offended by the antic, Mr. Gavin."

"Not at all! In fact, I find it adorable."

"Fop." Ema repeated, flushing brightly. "Don't mind him, Lana. He's an enormous flirt."

"Oh?" Miles replied in amusement, his eyes carefully watching the former Prosecutor, still seeming rather worried for the man, "I have not yet noticed."

Klavier threw Ema a mock scowl. "You wound me, meine Liebe."

Ema threw a smirk right back at him. "Maybe it'll teach you not to be such a fop!"

"But I enjoy being a fop."

Her response and his retort caused Lana and Miles to glance at each other and laugh.

Meanwhile, Ema scowled again, this time directing her pouting expression at her sister and brother-in-law, and Klavier checked his watch. His eyebrows rose when he realized just how late it was.

"As much as it pains me to announce this," Klavier began, "The current time is 11 : 21 p.m., and growing later by the minute. I suspect the four of us have our own duties to perform tomorrow, ja? I must bit all of you a _Abschied_and a_gute Nacht__._"

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Gavin." Lana replied, smiling again. Miles agreed whole-heartedly.

Klavier paused for a moment, some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. Then, as quickly chuckled again. The emotion disappeated as quickly as it had come. "Please, call me Klavier. I request that, at least in my presense, I am refered to by my first name. Mr. Gavin was my _vater_, after all." It was then that the three of them grew aware of the fact that he knew that they had overheard his conversation with his brother- which was likely the reason he was asking them so bluntly to call him by his first name.

Miles easily agreed to the request. "Of course, Klavier." Lana, meanwhile, smiled her agreement, though it seemed slightly strained, as if she did not agree to his request.

"In that case, I will take my leave, Herr Edgeworth, Ms. Skye..." Klavier turned toward Ema, who had become thoughtfully quiet ever since his conversation with Kristoph, "Meine Liebe. Enjoy your new office, ja? I will expect to hear that it is put to good use." He teased, causing Ema to snap out of her reviere. She smiled uncertainly.

"Good night, Klavier."

Klavier smiled his glimmerous smile. "Good night."

He turned to leave, but suddenly Miles spoke up, saying, "_Ich hoffe, Sie kümmern sich um diese zerschlagen Rippen von Ihnen, Klavier. Verstecken diese Art von Verletzungen so gut ist sehr beeindruckend, aber du hast mich nicht täuschen_."

Klavier paused, his back stiffening in what seemed to be shock. Without turning around, he asked, stating the obvious in his surprise, "_Sie können sprechen Deutsch_?"

"_Ich war als Staatsanwalt unter den Lehren des Manfred von Karma, der ein stolzer Deutscher war geschult. Natürlich würde ich in der Lage sein zu sprechen und verstehen die Sprache. Ich hätte gedacht, du wusstest, dass über mich, ein Staatsanwalt sich. Ich würde auch empfehlen Ihnen, die Ema über Ihre Gefühle sprechen für sie. Ich sah durch diese Scharade von Ihnen auch._" Miles replied.

Appearing somewhat irritated, Klavier retorted, "_Ich bin nicht mehr der Ankläger._"

_"__Wenn das so wäre, warum sind Sie noch untersucht Chambers Fall__?" _Miles questioned._ "__Nach meinen Quellen sowohl innerhalb der Polizei und des Hohen Staatsanwaltschaft, haben Sie sehr aktiv gewesen wie der spät, zumal Sie imjustly wurden von Ihrem Namensschild beraubt__."_

_"__Ihre Quellen sind falsch, und ich würde schätzen, dass Sie vom Angabe solcher Dinge ohne Beweis, Mr. Edgeworth verzichten. gute Nacht."_

Klavier abruptly opened the front door.

_"__Pass auf dich auf, Klavier. Wenn Sie Hilfe bei Ihrer Mission benötigen, zögern Sie bitte nicht, danach zu fragen.__" _Klavier did not reply, disappearing into the night. The door closed quietly behind him. Miles sighed softly. Behind him, he felt both Ema and Lana staring, dumbfounded, at his back. He turned around, his expression one of grim amusement.

"What was that all about?" Ema demanded.

"I would tell you, but it is not my place to- "

"Miles." Lana interrupted him sternly, causing Miles to pause. After a moment, a thought crossed his mind and his expression went from amused to almost apologetic.

"I believe you noticed the cut on his lip?" He asked hesitantly. Lana and Ema nodded their assent. "I noticed other injuries besides that. His ribs, to be exact, and a bruise hidden on his neck. I inquired and, politely, he refused to tell me."

Ema rose an eyebrow. "He told me he was 'jumped' by some guy when he was taking a walk. He said he was in the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time"

"That's quite a beating for such a simple infraction." Lana observed, a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I hope Mr. Gavin is not in too much pain."

Miles nodded thoughtfully. "I admitt to being curious, Ema- and if the question is too personal for you to answer, I would understand," Ema blinked at him, and, frowning, Miles asked, "Did Klavier mention to you why he holds such distain for his father?"

Ema looked away, unable to meet his eyes while answering the question. "He did, but only because I pushed him into answering. He told me his father liked his alcohol a litte too much- " A dangerous expression replaced the curiousity on his face, and Lana's expression became one of disgust. Ema sighed heavily before continuing. "...But then he said that his father never needed to use that as an excuse to hit anyone."

"I assume that to mean his father was at least physically abusive toward him." Miles said, his voice hushed and boiling with anger. His eyes had become stormy again. Ema nodded sadly.

"That's what I thought, too."

Lana's expression softened. "I'll take his request to call him by his first name more seriously."

Miles closed his eyes briefly. _"__Männer wie, dass es nicht verdienen nichts weniger als die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle selber.__"_

"What?" Ema asked. Lana regarded her fiance with some amusement, gently reminding him that not everyone could speak or understand the language.

"I said," Miles replied quietly, his grey eyes still slightly stormy, "It is time for bed."

Lana's suspicious expression told him that she did not quite believe him, and Ema groaned in frustration. "That's it," She grumbled, "I am going to learn German. Between you and the fop, it might as well become my second language."

Miles snorted in amusement while Lana laughed.

"And you both think I'm joking." Ema muttered under her breath as she turned her back on the two laughing lovers and climbed the stairs leading to the spare bedroom.

**:: ‽ ::**


	5. Who Needs Enemies

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Five : **Who Needs Enemies With Friends Like These?

When Ema entered Klavier's office a few days after her evening with Klavier, clutching her purse in one hand and a large coffee (which somehow tasted worse than it had before, compared to the divine taste Klavier had introduced to her) in the other, she was surprised to see the Chief of Police there, tipping a stack of papers onto her desk. "Hi." She said, suddenly feeling rather uneasy, "What are you doing in here?"

Clovis Larogue turned toward her, and the very first thing she noticed was what looked like a healing bruise on his chin. As she wondered how she did not notice the scrape before, he laughed. "Ah, Emmy! I thought I'd be a nice guy and deliver the paperwork for the Chambers case. They're going to be a doozy to complete, considering what that blasted Gavin did, but I think you'll be able to do it, Emmy. I believe in you!"

Ema looked past the Chief of Police and at the papers on her desk. They seemed almost twice the size of the usual files. She sighed. "I'll get right to it, Mr. Larogue."

"That's the spirit, Detective Skye!" He laughed cheerfully. "Oh, and Emmy, I had a question for you. Do you happen to have an older sister, by the name of Lynda Skye?"

_That's certainly a new one._ With an eyebrow risen, Ema asked, somewhat annoyed, "Do you mean Lana? Because yes, I do...why?"

"She's interviewing to be a Detective just like you today." He said, grinning at her surprised expression. "If all goes well, she'll have her badge this afternoon. Isn't that just peachy, Emmy? Now you and your big sis can work together and solve all sorts of mysteries! What's more, you can both help out my friend Edgy. He's a top-notch Prosecutor, you know. I'm sure you'll enjoy working with him, the guy's a hoot."

_A what? Has this guy even met Miles Edgeworth?_ At least he doesn't know that they are together. Still, I can't believe it! Working with both Lana and Miles on cases! "T-that's great!" Ema stumbled over her words in her excitement. Clovis grinned a very wide smile.

"Better than working under that- what do you call him, a fop?- Gavin." He agreed. Ema blinked. Did he just insult Klavier? "But anyway, you need to finish that case file on the double, so I can transfer you to be Edgeworth's little helper, along with Detective Gummy." _Did he really just refer to Detective Dick Gumshoe as 'Detective Gummy'? _"Who, by the way, would you rather share an office with, Gummy or your sister?"

"Lana." Ema replied instantly. _Sorry, Gumshoe._ The Chief of Police nodded knowingly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He winked. "Now, I'd best be off to meet with Lana. You get those files to me as soon as possible, got it?"

"I undestand. I won't disappoint you, Chief Larogue."

The Chief gave her a playful salute and disappeared out the door, leaving behind a very satisfied and very excited Ema Skye.

**:: ‽ ::**

As the Chief of Police had all but promised, Lana recieved her Detective's badge that afternoon. She entered Ema's office smiling, the badge pinned proudly to her formal suit like a medal of honor. "The interview went well," Lana informed her, "Although I could do without his nickname for me. 'Lanny'. What a strange man..."

"That strange man is your boss now, Lana!" Ema teased her.

"He reminds me of Damon before SL-9." Lana replied quietly, some sadness appearing in her eyes. Ema blinked in surprise. Lana rarely spoke of the man who had once been her partner, even though it had been years upon years ago that he had betrayed her. "Funny, kind, a radiant, experienced aura- combine that with madness, you would have to think the two were brothers."

"Let's hope the two aren't too closely related." Ema said wisely, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Lana said nothing, nodding quietly in a thoughtful agreement.

"So, have you told Mr. Edge... I mean, have you told Miles the good news?" She grinned at her sister, who smiled back in amusement.

"No, not yet," She replied, "He hasn't answered my call yet- it went straight to his voicemail. He is probably driving to his meeting with Clovis as we speak, inquiring about Klavier Gavin's position. He still plans on helping him regain his badge."

Ema blinked in surprise. Sadness entered her gaze and her voice. "I don't think Klavier was interested in regaining it."

"Miles begs to differ. "

"Lana, as much as I hate pointing this out, Klavier punched Mr. Chambers. He told me that he feels that he deserved the punishment he recieved- "

"Miles doesn't. He said just last night that he felt like something was going on behind the scenes, that the punishment did not fit the crime. And you know him," Lana laughed softly, "Always fighting for the truth."

Ema smiled. "Yeah. We both experienced that first-hand, didn't we?"

Lana smiled back at her younger sister. "Yes, yes we did. I only hope that he will tell the truth as to why he is ignoring my calls. I have strangest feeling that he is..."

As if summoned by her thoughts and speech, her phone vibrated from her hand. She rose an eyebrow at Ema, who shrugged with a smile on her expression. Smiling and shaking her head, she opened the message. Ema watched as her sister's pale skin somehow turned paler than a sheet of parchment.

"...In the hospital."

**:: ‽ ::**

"Tell me again." Lana said tonelessly, rubbing her eyes in what seemed to be exhaustion. "What happened?"

Miles took a deep breath.

"I was waiting for the Chief of Police, Clovis Larogue, in front of the Department. We were to discuss Klavier Gavin and his loss of his Prosecutor's badge over a meal, as we agreed to three nights ago when I inquired about the occurance. I figured his statement would be useful in my investigation. While I was awaiting his arrival, a bright yellow sedan slowly pulled in front of the building. I thought nothing of it at first, but then I realized something felt...strange about that particular vehicle. I turned to leave, thinking that I should wait inside, when I heard the gunshots. I ducked, but caught unaware and undoubtedly the target, I had been grazed. The car sped away just as about the entire Prosecutor's Office ran out the main enterance, weapons of their own drawn. Presently, an ambulence was called and I was transported here, and after recieving sixteen stitches, I immediately contacted you. After waiting a record of ten minutes, during which, according to Ema, you broke more than seven street laws, which will result in a fine in excess of eight-hundred dollars, you arrived along with your sister. And now, here we are, discussing these events for the fourth time tonight."

"Smart-ass." Lana muttered under her breath. Miles smiled tiredly. "And you have no idea who would want to try to murder you, Miles?" Her voice was pained.

"I have a few ideas, each more unlikely than the last. I am not exactly the most liked man in the world, Lana. It comes with my chosen career."

Lana sighed wearily. "I swear on everything I love, Miles, if something like this ever costs you your life, I will take your badge and burn it."

Miles smirked playfully. "First, I doubt that my Prosecutor's badge will burn unless heated to a very high temperature. Secondly, even if you did destroy it, I would only have to request a replacement. Lastly, Lana, my badge does not make me a Prosecutor; I make myself a Prosecutor. The badge is merely a trophy I am required by law to carry."

"Smart-ass." Lana repeated.

"Your smart-ass."

There was a pause.

"Once more. Smart-ass."

"I admitt to being very intelligent, but I am afraid that it has nothing to do with my- "

"Shut up, Miles." Lana interrupted him, though the tone of her voice, humored and filled with barely-controlled calm told him she was not at all serious with her command. Her beautiful eyes were flashing like they did every single time he teased her.

Miles laughed, his smile returning to his expression. "Yes, Ms. Skye."

"You two bicker like you're already married." Ema complained, entering the small, private hospital room, having heard the final bit of their conversation. She carried in her arms two steaming coffees and one bottle of water, a few get-well cards, and a small folder. The bottled water, the file, and the get-well cards went to Miles, who accepted them with a grateful smile, and one of the two coffees went to Lana, who smiled with delight.

"Thanks, Ema."

Ema rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd need some caffeine, since you'd be here until they release Mr. Edgeworth...eh, Miles," She corrected herself when both Miles and Lana threw her identical amused expressions, "From the hospital later tonight."

"From whom are the cards?" Miles asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, open them and find out, Miles." Ema replied helpfully. Lana sent her sister a warning 'be nice to my fiance or else' expression. "What? I was telling him that if he wanted to know who got him the cards, he should open them and find out!"

"Do not mind her, Ema." Miles said, chuckling, as he opened the first of three cards, "She is recovering from a bit of a shock."

"Oh, from getting your call." Ema agreed knowingly.

"I'm fine!" Lana exclaimed. The two turned their eyes to her, unconvinced. "Great, you are both against me." Lana muttered under her breath. "The next thing I know, the two of you will be plotting my murder."

"We would never do that!" Ema exclaimed, "Who would we drive insane every other moment of the day? And besides, Miles is no fun when you're not around. It's like he's a Prosecutor or something, the way he sneaks around and objects to everything I say..."

"Objection." Miles replied as he finally opened the first letter. **"Edgeworth," **He read, "**I hope you feel better. Sorry to hear what happened. You should wear a bulletproof vest. See you in court, P. Wright.**"

Lana's eyes lit up. "Now, there's an idea..."

As if reading her thoughts, Miles shook his head, saying firmly, "No." Lana opened her mouth, as if about to argue the point further, when Miles repeated, "No." Lana muttered something that sounded like a curse under her breath.

Ema laughed.

He took the second letter and opened it, opening it. Suddenly, he yelped in shock and a small popping sound filled the room. Ema looked up to find the famous Prosecutor covered with what looked like confetti. **"Dear Mr. Edgeworth,"** He read, quite calmly for someone who had been attacked by party favors, **"I hope you recover soon so my daddy can beat you in court. Mr. Hat sends his regards and the confetti. Yours, Trucy Wright, Magician Extraordinaire."** Miles blinked. "What is this 'Mr. Hat'? And why was I just assaulted by confetti?"

"A puppet hidden in her hat." Ema replied seriously. "Trucy Wright is a true magician, Mr. Edge... Miles. As for the confetti, she rigged it in order to try to make you laugh."

"Oh." Miles stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and moved on to the third letter. This one was slightly different from the rest, and was written more like a ransom note than a get-well-soon card. The words looked like words cut carefully out from a newspaper.

**"Stay out of it, or I'll get your girlfriend good next time."**

Lana rose a sharp eyebrow. She did not seem frightened. "My first death threat and I have not yet been a Detective for twenty-four hours. This is going very well, don't you think?"

"What I want to know is who gave this to you." Miles told Ema sternly. Ema thought back, then strugged.

"Lovely." Lana sighed.

"Very." Miles agreed blandly. "More than likely, this person is talking about the investigation into Klavier's appeal. I would also be willing to bet that the person that created this letter was also the person who injured me today-"

"Really?" Ema interrupted sarcastically. "I had no id- " Miles threw an uncharacteristic glare at her, which caused Ema to freeze and pause in her words with the shock and force of it.

"And, " He continued, his grey eyes becoming darker, as if a storm were beginning to brew there, "Deduced from the fact that only a select few knew of my attempt to help Klavier regain his Prosecutor's badge, we know that, as impossible and as daunting as the idea seems, the culprit is someone from inside the Police Department or the High Prosecutor's building."

**:: ‽ ::**

It was with very little surprise that Ema found herself greeting Klavier in the Records Room of the Police Department. After what Miles had said to her and Lana about a man who wanted Miles dead and Klavier to take an unjust punishment for a crime he had committed lurking in the confines of their respective working places, she had a right to be a little nervous.

"I didn't even think that civilians were allowed in here," Was Ema's aforementioned greeting. Klavier looked up from a file he was clearly immersed in, his eyebrows raised.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said, smiling his glimmerous smile, "I have every right to be in here, meine Liebe. Under the Information Act, all civilians have a right to be given information regarding a case, or cases, that they have a direct connection to. The case I am reviewing now," He waved the file he carried in his hands, "Is the trial record in which my brother was revealed to be a murderer."

"Why are you reviewing that?" Ema asked in complete surprise. "I'm sorry to say, but there's absolutely no way that someone somewhere screwed something up with..." She caught herself just in time. She flushed, expecting Klavier's eyes to fill with anger or some other emotion.

But Klavier continued to smile. "I am aware. Kristoph's sentence is being carried out soon, however...I just want to make sure...I have to make sure there is absolutely nothing in these records that could stop him from being..."

An old memory flickered into her mind. She remembered Miles and Lana discussing the Misham trial and debating on whether or not capital punishment was justified for the true culprit- Kristoph Gavin. She remembered her surprise that it was Miles that had been the one arguing against death, and Lana for it. In the end, the two had delicately decided to agree to disagree and to never approach the sensitive topic again.

"Oh." Ema replied lamely.

"Believe it or not, my brother and I were very close as children. We looked out for each other." Klavier paused thoughtfully. His impossibly blue eyes were not meeting hers, staring at the file he held. "It was not until our parents separated that he changed. Even then, I did not ever think Kristoph would become a murderer."

"He fooled you."

Klavier snapped the file shut. "Ja. He tricked me. And now I can only watch as the only family I have left in this world pays for his crimes with his life."

"I'm sorry."

"The fault is not yours, meine Liebe."

"Do you blame your father?" The question slipped out of her before she could stop it.

"Our _vater_," Klavier replied through thin lips, "May or may not have been a factor in how Kristoph turned out. I do not know, and to be brutally honest with both you and myself, meine Liebe, whether he did or did not does not matter. My brother made his choice the moment he killed his first victim. What is more, I refuse to believe that childhood and adolesent abuse would have such an adverse affect on such a brilliant mind."

Ema felt her heart clench at his words. The amount of anger and pain laced within them was heartbreaking. "You'd be surprised," She stated carefully, "What prolonged abuse of any kind does to the human psyche..." She took a deep breath, preparing for her next statement, "...And you're a prime example, Klavier."

The effect of her simple words caused the former Prosecutor was enormous; the files tumbled from his arms and splashed onto the dusty floor of the Records Room, and his expression twisted into one of such pain and confusion that Ema instantly regretted approaching the topic.

"I'm sorry- " She managed to begin, wondering whether or not she had gone too far, before Klavier hushed her with a simple wave of his hand.

"I freely admitt that my _vater_ would occassionally strike me, Ema." Ema blinked at the usage of her first name. Usually he called her 'Fräulein Skye', or more recently, 'meine Liebe'. "However, the fact remains that Kristoph suffered far much more at his hands than I. I refuse to play the part of the victim, and I refuse to allow Kristoph the same mercy, as much as I hate myself for doing so. He is my brother- my only remaining family on the face of this planet- yet, I cannot help him. He is going to die, and all I can do is watch him- "

"It's not your fault." She interrupted him calmly.

"What?" Klavier questioned her wearily, the anger and frustration evident in his voice. Ema took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Klavier waited patiently, although Ema could see the emotions of his eyes beginning to leak into his expression. It shocked her to see just how little control Klavier had over his emotions when it came to the matter of his elder brother.

"It's not your fault that your brother was sentenced to death. You forget that I was a part of the Misham trial, too- and you did everything right! I was watching you, and the moment you realized what your brother had done, the very moment you realized he had tricked you, I saw the sheer agony you were in. I saw it, and so did Apollo and Trucy and Mr. Wright and even the judge! Your brother saw it and tried to take advantage of it! But you did what you knew was right, even when you knew what it would mean for your brother. And you should be proud you were strong enough to do it anyway."

Klavier was silent, so still that she was afraid for a moment that he had gone into shock. His impossibly blue eyes stared into hers.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for everything that's wrong," Ema persisted. "It's not fair for you to do that to yourself- and it's got to hurt so bad, too. So just stop, Klavier- stop before it kills you."

Ema could just feel his numerous thoughts invading his mind, whispering things to him, each frantically trying to tell him what to say or what to do.

Finally, he spoke. His voice was quiet. "Thank you," He began, "For trying to comfort me, meine Liebe." Slowly, he stooped down and gathered the files he had dropped. "I do not know whether I can agree as to whom the blame belongs, but I do know this..." He stood up, placing the files into their rightful cabinet. "I am not my brother, and his mistakes are not my own. I am me. Thank you for reminding me of that."

Ema smiled uncertainly. "You're welcome."

Klavier smiled, but it seemed somewhat dim compared to his usual glimmerous smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, however, the door to the room flew open, revealing a smiling Chief of Police. "Emmy! I was looking all over for you! I need you to- " He paused mid-sentence when he realized that Ema was not alone.

"Herr Larogue," Klavier said, his voice suddenly very cordinal, "What a coincidence to see you here, ja?"

"Unlike you, I work here, Gavin." Ema was surprised at the sudden change of tone. It was dangerous, quiet- and she was reminded, once again, of Damon Gant. "I want to know the name of the idiot who let you in here."

"Miles Edgeworth."

There was a pause.

"What are you doing here?" Clovis finally asked him, only somewhat awkwardly, suspicion lining his voice. The ends of Ema's lips twitched upward. Even the Chief of Police's authority was dwarfed by Miles Edgeworth.

"I was reading the files that contained my brother, Kristoph Gavin's murder trial. His sentence is being carried out in a month's time, and I- "

"I know." Clovis interrupted him, almost sharply. "I am the Chief of Police, Gavin. Did you find the Department's information on your homicidal brother to your satisfaction?"

Klavier's eyes sparked with anger. Ema bit her lip- the tension in the air was so thick, she could cut a thick slice and serve it on a plate. "Yes," He answered in a restrained voice, "Your Department did an excellent job, Herr Larogue, as per usual. I am glad to see my brother's execution is a just one."

"Glad to hear it. Now, get out."

Klavier smiled, as if nothing would please him more. "Meine Liebe, good day. Give Herr Edgeworth my regards, ja?" He winked at her, still smiling, andcrossed the room, approaching the Chief of Police calmly.

Just before Klavier moved past him, however, Clovis moved first, restraining his arms expertly and pinning the former Prosecutor against the wall to their right, leaving Klavier helpless, unable to move.

"Ach! What the Hell are you doing?" Klavier gasped, as though he were in pain. Clovis did not answer, instead taking out his silvery handcuffs and binding his wrists together. Klavier knew better than to struggle with the Chief of Police, but his expression was more than angry- it was murderous. His eyes had ignited from their earlier sparks into a full fire.

"Mr. Larogue, what are you- ?" Ema began, her voice high and shaky with shock, but Clovis interrupted her.

"Detective, be silent." He snapped, and Ema fell silent, her shock and surprise turning into confusion. "Gavin, spread your legs. I suspect you have stolen state property and will now search you for said property. If I find this property, you will be immediately arrested and jailed. If I do not, you will be released with my full apology." The menace in his voice could not be misinterpreted. "Do you understand what is about to happen?"

"Ja, Herr Larogue, I understand." Klavier spoke through gritted teeth. "I would also like to state, for the record, that no, I do not have any weapons currently upon my person, and yes, I deny any and all charges you have claimed against me at this point."

Clovis did not answer, beginning his search of the Prosecutor. While he did so, he said to Ema, "I don't know what you see in him, Detective Skye. Not only did he assault a suspect, he wasn't much of a Prosecutor, either. He had a terrible record, even back in his second-world country of Germany. I don't know what I was thinking, hiring him."

Klavier's impossibly blue eyes were blazing with a controlled fire, but he said nothing in his own defense. The search continued on.

"I suppose it was because of his brother's record that I hired him. I thought the two would be the same in their work ethic- competent, intelligent, you know the deal. Rockstars, eh? Lazy millionaires. Think they're better than everyone else."

Ema sent Klavier a _'I don't believe a word he is saying, but he is my boss'_ look, and Klavier smiled very slightly at her in acknowlegement. She noticed, however, that his expression was one of pain- _The Chief,_ She realized, _Wasn't exactly being gentle._ In fact, it looked like he was hurting Klavier on purpose. Ema shot him a concerned expression, and he shrugged one shoulder. He sent her an expression that plainly said _'This guy is a raving lunatic'_.

Ema nodded silently in agreement.

"Well, well, well. I guess I owe you an apology, Gavin." Clovis said finally, not having noticed their silent conversaton, the frustration in his voice evidence that he was disappointed with the turn of events. "Unlike your brother, you know when you're beat, it seems. Good for you." The statement struck Ema as odd. She was, however, too thunderstuck to speak as the Chief unbinded his hands and shoved him in the direction of the door. "Now, get out. And don't let me catch you in this building again."

Klavier stumbled, but he caught himself just in time before he fell. He glanced back, smiling a peculiar smile, as if he had recieved an answer to a question. "Herr Larogue," He said, "I am far from beaten. It would take death itself to stop me from discovering the truth."

The smug look on the Chief of Police's expression was replaced with something akin to worry. Ema briefly wondered exactly what he was worried about- until Klavier spoke directly to her, turning his head to her.

"Meine Liebe, I bid you a good day. Do give my best wishes to Herr Edgeworth and your lovely sister, ja?" Ema nodded faintly. Smiling his glimmerous smile, Klavier disappeared through the door. Clovis watched him go, then rounded on Ema, clapping his hands together as if nothing had happened.

"Emmy!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

_This guy,_ Ema decided, _Is a raving lunatic._

**:: ‽ ::**

"...And that's why Mr. Larogue is officially on my 'people that scare the crap out of me' list." Ema had just finished explaining the events that had taken place inside the Records Room to Lana and Miles during their meal together. "He and Klavier really don't like each other, do they?" She asked, spearing a piece of potato with her fork.

"Klavier does not strike me as the type of man who easily makes friends." Lana said thoughtfully, placing her eating utensils onto the table, having finished her meal. "However, the way you described the confrontation, Mr. Larogue seemed to have expected him to steal official papers- no easy feat in the middle of the afternoon. I wonder what he thought Klavier to have taken that was so important?"

"Perhaps he would have done so to protect his elder brother, Kristoph?" Miles inquired.

Ema bit her lip. "I don't think Klavier would do that. He knows his brother is guilty."

"People do crazy things when their family is in danger, Ema." Lana replied, her thin eyebrows raised in some unidentifiable emotion. "It is not too hard to imagine Klavier trying to help his brother."

"I seriously don't think Klavier would falsify records, sis. He's way too brutally honest with himself about his brother's position. He's already decided to go to the execution, for the love of Pete! Who does that? Stupid, self-mutilating fop..."

"Well, someone has a crush." Lana teased, causing Ema to flush.

Smiling slightly at their playful antics, Miles said, "On that note, Ema, I have a request. I want to talk to Klavier tomorrow morning about the appeal. He has already agreed to hear me on the topic, which I take as a good sign. Would you like to come along and assist me? I am sure he will be more willing to cooperate if you are present. "

"I'd love to- but how did you get him to agree to meeting with you?" Ema questioned incredulously.

"I may have offered him access to the Records Room if he agreed."

Lana laughed. "Clever, Miles. Very clever. Do you think he will listen to you and Ema?"

"We will see... I think he will need a little convincing. He no doubt has a lot on his plate at the moment, considering his brother's execution this next month. I can only hope that he will hear what I have to say, and at least consider the fact that there are other options than the one he has chosen for himself."

**:: ‽ ::**


	6. The Scent, the Aftermath, the Treaty

**Author's Note:**

_I love you all._

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Six : **The Scent, The Aftermath, and The Treaty

"Do you smell something?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Why? What do you smell?"

There was a pause. "It is nothing."

Ema and Miles had entered the hotel in which Klavier lived in the penthouse, and as they turned the corridor where the enterance to his home lay, Miles had noticably become tense, stating the above with a voice that personified that. Ema, walking directly next to the famous Prosecutor, realized that, after each step closer to the door, he grew more and more rigid. His eyes were stormy again.

Suddenly, he grasped her arm and turned her around, growling, "I knew it. I doubt I will ever forget that scent- stay right here, Ema, and if you move, so help me, I will ensure you are demoted for insubordination." Startled and frightened at the sudden danger in his voice, Ema could only nod her understanding. Miles turned away from her and, to her astonishment, drew a silver pistol that had been hidden away on a holster attached to his belt.

"Stay here, Ema." Miles repeated quietly, then walked, very quietly, as if he were stalking prey, towards the door. It was then, all at once, that she realized that she did smell a strange scent, one that, like Miles, she knew well.

It was the scent of blood.

She stood there, frozen with fear and shock, as Miles slowly pushed the door open, his pistol cocked confidently in his fingers. "Klavier?" He called, apparently not finding him in the front room, "Klavier? Are you- " Suddenly, Ema watched as Miles dove from her sight, into the room, just before an almighty bang caused Ema to shriek in fear and dive onto the floor.

That was a gunshot! She thought wildly, thunderstruck, turning wide eyes on the door. Then she remembered something (or rather someone) else- "Miles!"

Her blood suddenly pure adrenaline, Ema rushed toward the door, wishing that she, like Miles, carried a weapon, only to hear a shout of surprise, followed quickly a rush of movements, a grunt of agony, and a loud thud, all followed by a rush of panicked footfalls. The door flew open, and there stood man in black, a ski-mask hiding his identity, a long-barrelled revolver grasped in his palm.

Ema stumbled back in absolute horror, tripped over her own feet in terror. The man holding the weapon rose his weapon, his black eyes full of some emotion unknown to her. Too shaken to even try to run away, her eyes closed tightly, feeling the sting of tears in them.

And then she heard a laugh, shrill and sharp, and footsteps. When she managed to open her eyes, her would-be murderer had disappeared. She sat there on the ground for what seemed like several minutes, marvling at the fact she was still breathing, that she was still alive.

It was a panicked shout that brought her back to reality.

"Ema!" It was Miles, and it sounded as if he were in agony. Shaking herself out of her shock, she stood up slowly, biting her lip, terrified of what she were about to find, and entered the room.

"Miles!" She all but shrieked, finding the famous Prosecutor on the ground. He was applying pressure to a bleeding wound on his waist. Apparently, a few stiches from his attempted murder had burst. Obviously, that had caused him quite a but of pain.

"Do not panic, Ema!" Miles commanded, and Ema froze again, her eyes wide with fear. "I am fine," He assured her, quite calmly for someone who was bleeding rather severely. Ema decided to take his word for it, breathing heavily. "I do not know how much longer Klavier can last." Ema's eyes shot open. "He is badly injured- there." Miles pointed at the corridor leading into Klavier's bedroom. "He is likely not conscious- I saw him on the ground- I could not tell- " He paused, gathering himself. "I would go myself, but..." He gestured to his injury. "I cannot move. I will call the police and other emergency services. I need you to assist Klavier."

Ema nodded wordlessly and stepped over Miles, her heart feeling as if it were about to burst in her chest. He nodded at her, his grey eyes watching her carefully in concern, and it wss then Ema realized she was shaking.

"I- I'm fine." She said, and he rose a brow. Flushing furiously, she all but sprinted into Klavier's bedroom, throwing open the door.

And there he was, laying motionless on his dark violet carpet in a position that reminded her of a fetus still inside its mother's belly. She was frozen for a moment or two, watching his chest rise and fall very slowly, the only sign that he was indeed still alive.

Ema slowly approached him, kneeling down beside him. With a sickening jolt, she realized that he had been shot- his right hand was still applying pressure to his left shoulder. His left arm was wrapped around his waist tightly. It was bruised and swollen to twice its normal size- sure signs that the limb was broken.

"Klavier?"

She was answered first by a painful grunt, then she caught sight of an impossibly blue eye peeking weakly up at her. It was dim, a flicker of dying flame.

"Klavier!"

The eye closed. "Ema. Please do not shout." His voice was broken, a mere rasp of what it used to be- a testament to the pain he was in. "The room, it is spinning." He added softly.

"Don't go into the light." She said, only half-joking. Her voice was shaking violently. Klavier managed to crack a smile. Ema noticed that his lips were pale. In fact, She morbidly realized, His skin is so pale that he matched the color of a corpse. Ema shivered.

"I heard...Edgeworth. Fighting my attacker." Klavier coughed violently, and suddenly his pale lips were painted with crimson. "Herr Edgeworth...he is okay, ja?"

"Yes, he's fine. I am, too. Klavier, please. Save your breath, okay? You're really badly hurt- Miles is already calling the police. Just hang on, Klavier."

Klavier's impossibly blue eyes opened again. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you, meine Liebe, least of all like this."

"Good, you fop. You scared the hell out of me!"

"I am so sorry. I shall give you a warning the next time I decide to be assaulted." He was smiling weakly up at her, and Ema smiled back comfortingly. His expression morphed from amusement to pain a moment later, however, reminding Ema that all was not well.

He grasped his shoulder with greater pressure than before, and it took Ema a moment to realize that Klavier was trying, and failing, to stop the blood flowing out of his wound. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath before asking softly, "Do you think you can move onto your back? I can help you stop the bleeding if you did."

Klavier did as she asked, unable to refuse the offer. Ema noticed he took care not to move his battered left arm from his waist. Concern took hold of her expression.

"What happened to your arm?"

"My attacker kicked me more than a few times. I used my arm to defend myself."

Ema admitted it, she was impressed at his ability to speak like he was, even though he was clearly in agony. "Did you fight back?"

"Ja." Klavier replied after a brief pause, "I dislocated his shoulder and was able to hit him a few times before he shot me. After that... All I could do was defend myself as well as I could- thus my arm."

"How long ago did the attack begin?" Klavier shook his head, indicating that he had no idea. Ema felt him tense from under her hands, and suddenly the tips of her fingers were submerged in his blood. Her eyes shot to meet hers, and she was alarmed to see that they had closed. His breathing was short, almost low gasps.

"Klavier! Keep your eyes open!" She ordered him loudly. They fluttered open weakly.

He said softly, quite pointlessly, "I have lost too much blood."

"You're fine." Ema said forcefully, pressing down on his wound with such opposition that Klavier grit his teeth.

"That is painful, meine Liebe."

"Stop being such a- !" She snapped, before catching herself. She smiled apologetically. Klavier smiled, too, though she could not decide whether he meant to smile or if it were a grimace. "Sorry. I'm just- sorry. I mean, you're dying and I can't do anything to- "

"I am going to be fine, meine Liebe." Klavier replied softly. His voice was strained with the effort it took him to form words. "You said so yourself- the emergency services are on their way. I just have to keep myself awake until then."

"You're in so much pain, though..." Ema said doubtfully.

Klavier chuckled, then began to cough. After his fit had subsided, he said, "Ja, but then, I have had worse. A broken arm and a gunshot won't stop me."

"You keep saying 'it will not stop you'. Stop you from doing what, exactly? And what will stop you, if not all the terrible things you've been put through?"

"Why, you cannot have forgotten, have you? I am invincible!"

Despite everything, Ema laughed- she laughed with the relief knowing that Klavier Gavin would be okay, she laughed with the comic relief being provided by the injured former Prosecutor, and she laughed knowing only Klavier could make her laugh like she was.

And she loved him for it.

**:: ‽ ::**

Ema knew she and Miles were in trouble the moment she saw Lana's livid expression when she entered Klavier's appartment ten or so minutes after Klavier was taken away by an ambulence.

"I am never letting you two out of my sight again!" She exclaimed, no trace of a joke in her words. "First you get yourself shot by some lunatic," She threw Miles a glare, who looked like he was desperately trying not to smile, "In front of the Prosecutor's building, and then you take Ema and you both just so happen to walk into a room where an attempted murder is taking place! I am at my wits end- "

Miles, unable to help himself, smiled a small smile, causing Lana to glare fiercely at her fiance. He was sitting down at a medic's request, his stitches having been re-stitched only minutes prior. "Miles, you and Ema could have easily been murdered! What exactly are you doing that is causing a madman to- "

"Detective Lanny!" Lana froze, the expression on her face a combination of frustration and worry, then wiped clean as she turned slowly around, glaring at the two of them as she did so. "Simmer down, Lanny! You need to learn to go with the flow! Just accept the fact you and your mis-matched family are magnets for danger!"

Chief of Police Clovis Larogue had appeared on scene, accompanied by a swarm of other Detectives. Lana regarded him coolly.

"My family is not 'mis-matched', Chief Larogue. As for 'lucky', I would count it lucky that they met a murderous madman and survived the encounter without a bullet in their thick skulls." Behind her, Miles and Ema looked at each other, each agreeing with the other on one small detail.

Lana is never going to let this go.

"Good one, Lanny!" Ema noticed that Lana had frozen, her eyes locked on Clovis, her expression one of shock, "But still, I think you, Emmy, and Edgy could use a break, eh? Take the evening off, my treat! Me and my boys have this scene all covered. So, scoot! Shoo! And send my deepest hopes of well-being to Gavin, would you? Such a shame that this happened to that boy, of anyone. Anyone could see he's suffering enough these days, what with his brother's execution around the corner and all that jazz."

Lana stood shock-still as he swept passed her. Ema, worried for her elder sister's mental well-being, stepped forward to touch her sister's shoulder, but then, behind her, where Miles had stood, she heard a soft yelp and what seemed a growl of pain. She and her sister whipped around, their eyes wary for danger, but what they saw instead was a rather peculiar sight indeed.

It seemed Miles had also started to walk forward, but, weak from his second run-in with death that week, fell forward. The Chief of Police had caught him. He steadied the famous Prosecutor on his feet. "Woo! That was a close one!" He said cheerfully, "Watch out, Edgy! Go home and rest before you take someone with you on your next fall, eh?"

Miles thanked him in a thin voice. "Thank you, Mr. Larogue."

**:: ‽ ::**

"It worries me to think that all of this was caused by Mr. Gavin." Lana sighed as they exited Lana's sky-blue truck and headed into the house she and Miles had purchased. "I don't know if I am comfortable going forward with helping him if the situation is this dangerous."

"Klavier, not Mr. Gavin," Ema reminded her sister, "And this only goes to show we're getting closer to whatever truth the culprit behind all this is trying to hide."

"Miles, stop corrupting my little sister." Lana sighed, only half-joking. Miles chuckled, before losing his balance and swaying into her. Lana, thankfully, held steady and sent a concerned expression fiance. "Miles?"

Miles looked at her wearly. "Those medics forced a pain-killer onto me. I had not realized it was so strong until..." He shook his head, becoming obviously disoriented. "...I think it best that I lie down."

Ema looked at her sister, amused. "I'd love to see him when he's intoxicated. If he is put this unbalanced by a pain-killer, I can just imagine..."

"Pretty butterflies." Miles said to Ema, smiling a playful smile. Ema stared at him.

"Say that again, Miles." She asked, not at all sure he was joking. "I thought you said- "

"Can you please stop playing around with my sister, Miles?" Lana interrupted with a roll of her eyes, throwing a her fiance. "I swear, you are going to give her a complex one of these days."

Ema laughed. "Come on, Lana! Loosen up. We're okay, really... Well," She added as an afterthought, "I am. Miles might need a few hours to become sober."

"Hardy har har." Miles mumbled under his breath, "Although, I am going to have to agree. Remind me to never accept a non-perscription pain-killer from an on-site medic again."

"Let's hope you are never put into a situation where you need a pain-killer in the first place," Lana sighed. "Help me put him to bed, Ema. In this state, visiting Klavier would not be too good of an idea. We will visit him tomorrow, when we are all a bit more relaxed."

Ema agreed without a complaint, which surprised both her sister and her soon-to-be brother-in-law. She helped her sister help Miles into bed, and soon enough, he was asleep.

"...Pretty butterflies?" Ema asked her sister as they closed the bedroom door.

Lana shrugged. "I would rather him mutter about pretty butterflies than rave about worldwide injustice."

"Has that actually ever happened?" Ema asked skeptically.

"Yes." Lana replied shortly.

Ema sighed, smiling at her elder sister. "Why am I not surpised? You have a strange taste in men, Lana."

Lana chuckled. "It's a Skye trait, Ema- but then, you do not need me telling you that, do you? You've already found that out for yourself."

Leaving Ema frozen in the corridor, Lana laughed again and disappeared.

**:: ‽ ::**

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Klavier seemed much healthier than he had when Ema found him bleeding to death at his apartment, which she counted as a victory. His impossibly blue eyes were no longer dim, but bright with their usual cheerfulness. His skin was no longer sickly pale but its normal, healthy tan.

"I wonder if you could tell us what happened." That was Miles- always the calm, no-nonsense buisnessman. He sat down, as did Ema. Lana remained standing, leaning against the doorway, her expression blank. Klavier reagarded Miles thoughtfully, pretending to his request.

"It is only fair, considering that the attack ruined our little meeting, ja? Though I warn you," Klavier added, still smiling and tapping his bandaged temple once, "I do not remember too much myself."

"Just tell us all you can. I could not ask for anything more."

Klavier agreed with a nod of his head.

"I had just finished my morning meal when I recieved your request to meet, Herr Edgeworth. I did owe you a favor, and so I agreed. The doorbell rang, and I opened the door- that was when my attacker struck. I realized what was happening instantly and dashed into my bedroom- I keep a revolver ready in my drawers for occassions just like this- but he was faster. We fought, and I had the upper hand; that is, until he took out a weapon of his own and pulled the trigger. I fell, and after he got in a few good hits, I assume that was when you and Fräulein Skye arrived."

"That's not a lot to go on." Ema said thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea who he may have been?"

"None that are likely. I do have many enemies, you know- they come with the career." At his words, Miles nodded in agreement.

"Fortunately, Chief Larogue and his men have combed through your apartment." Lana spoke up quietly."I would be surprised if they do not have any leads by now." Klavier rose his thin eyebrows at her statements, then shrugged his good arm.

"Perhaps." He said, before asking, rather carefully, "Are you sure you do not wish to sit down, Fräulein Skye? It would be more comfortable for you to..."

He trailed off when Lana's expression went from blank to anger in a blink of an eye.

Klavier was not impressed. After a few tense moments, he said, his voice containing none of the cheerfulness it had previously, "It was never my intention to place Herr Edgeworth or your young sister in any danger, Fräulein Skye. It is rather obvious to me that you blame me for the recent events concerning their welfare, and I- "

"You what?" Lana interrupted, suddenly weary. Miles slowly stood up, concern etched his expression, but Lana threw a fierce glare in his direction, and, sighing, he sat down again. She turned her attention back to Klavier, who was waiting patiently. "You what?" She repeated, "These events occured because of you. If you had not assaulted Chambers, you would not have lost your Prosecutor's badge, and Miles and Ema would not be going out of their way to convince you to try and regain it, thus pissing off whoever it is that is trying to keep that from happening! So why wouldn't I blame you?"

At the end of her triad, Lana leaned further against the wall, breathing deeply. Klavier watched her in great concern, before saying simply, "I agree, Fräulein Skye."

"You- what?" She stumbled over her question in surprise.

Klavier was smiling again. "I am not so blind that I do not see my own faults. Ja, I agree with you that I am to blame for the attempt on Herr Edgeworth's life- he was trying to help me. It is only natrual that such an occurance would be my fault. As for yesterday, had either of them been killed- let us just say that you would not be speaking to me now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would be dead." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I would not have allowed either Herr Edgeworth or your young sister to be killed for a mistake that I made. I would rather die myself before I let anyone take the fall for my mistakes." He smiled at her thundersttuck expression. "Such is the way I am."

Lana was silent for several moments, before she smiled in calm acceptance. "I understand. I apologize for my earlier behavior."

Klavier smiled his glimmerous smile. "It was merely your protective instincts kicking in, ja? No harm done, and no offense taken."

"Mr. Gavin- " Lana began slowly, intending to say something else, but suddenly Klavier flinched, having tried to raise his arm, which obviously was frozen inside its cast.

"Ach!" He yelped, both in pain and exasperation, startling the three other occupants inside the small hospital room, "Mein Gött, the next person to call me 'Mr. Gavin' will be treated to the most unpleasant rant the German language has ever or will ever offer- I swear it!" He did not seem angry, just irritated.

Lana, beamused herself, said, "Would you rather I call you 'Gavin'?"

"I would rather be called by my first name, Fräulein Skye." Klavier replied, his eyebrows thin raised.

"Then call me Lana."

"Pleased to meet you, Lana."

"The pleasure is mine, Klavier."

Miles and Ema watched the exchange with wildly amused expressions. "Looks like you have competition, Miles." Ema teased him, causing the famous Prosecutor to blink wildly, and Lana to laugh at his reaction.

Klavier caught Ema's eye and winked.

Ema, grinning, winked back.

**:: ‽ ::**


	7. The Unintentional Letter of Confession

**Author's Note**

_Before we begin this new chapter of "The Power of Words", I would like to announce that I am planning a superbly in-depth Fanfiction story surrounding one Klavier Gavin. To do so, however, I ask that it be reviewed by (perhaps more than one?) Beta reader and interested fans. This story promises a lot, but it also needs a lot of work- a burden that I hope to share with other. Please consider the invitation, and PM me (or find me on my personal email address, stated in my profile) if you are interested. I will hopefully begin to post this new, never-before-seen Fanfiction on June 1st, 2013. Thank you for your time._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Eight :** The Unintentional Letter of Confession

"Miles?" Ema called uncertainly as she entered the small study in which Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was currently residing. The study lay in the back of the house he had bought with her elder sister, his fiance. He had requested temporary leave from the Prosecutors' Building, for what he claimed to be time for complete recovery from his wound. His fellow Prosecutors had gobbled up his request like a Thanksgiving turkey, but Ema knew better than to believe that, however; the brilliant Prosecutor was dilligently working on another case- Klavier Gavins'.

Something that Ema hoped to shed a little light on with the piece of paper she carried in her hand.

Miles turned toward her slowly, his thin eyebrow risen. Ema noticed that he was wearing thin-framed, half-moon glasses that she had never seen before. "Perfect timing." He said, taking them off and placing them carefully onto the desk. "I have a request, Ema."

"And what's that?" She replied curiously.

"I would like to record the events that occurred during the arrest of Mr. Jon Chambers from your point of view." Miles explained, "I believe it will serve us well during the hearing, if one asks whether or not Klavier was truly antagonized- if, of course, you are willing to provide that testimony."

"Of course I am." Ema assured him, smiling. "Anything to get the fop off the chopping block."

Miles chuckled. Ema noticed that, ever since the Prosecutor had begun dating her elder sister, he had become less cold and more easy-going- although the same could never be said about his honest, but still brutally merciless Prosecuting techniques. Lana, thankfully, had remained the same; although she now seemed a tad more content with herself and situation.

"Thank you." Miles said, taking Ema away from her reflective thoughts. "I purchased a recorder this morning for this very reason." He stood up and crossed he study, taking said recorder from his pocket and handing it to her. It was a dull grey in color and surprisingly small. "It is usually used covertly, and is very sensitive. Its batteries are small, however, so use your seven minutes carefully."

"Understood." Ema teased the Prosecutor, who chuckled again. She stowed the device in her pocket, rustling the paper she held in her hand as she did so. It was a rather soft noise, but it caught Miles' attention nevertheless.

"What is that?" He asked. Ema handed it to him.

"I thought you'd be able to tell me," She replied as he scanned his eyes. His eyebrows rose again.

"It is written in German." He pointed out needlessly.

"I found it in Klavier's office about two weeks ago- right after he was terminated." Ema explained as Miles continued to scan the page. "It's addressed to his brother, Kristoph. I didn't want to pry, so I kept quiet about it until now. But for some reason, I can't help but feel as though it is important. I thought you could translate it. It could contain something useful."

Miles slowly shook his head. "I cannot read this." He informed her blandly, shaking his head as if in disappointment. "It is too dense for me- German was never my strongest foreign language. I can, however," He added, seeing Ema's crestfallen expression, "Ask Franziska to translate it for us." When Ema's expression did not change, he smirked his trademark smirk.

"We are on perfect terms- if you forgive the pun," He added quickly, as Ema begun to laugh. "I can contact her now. With any luck, she will not be too busy in Germany at the moment."

"What is she doing in Germany?" Ema asked, trying to compose herself.

Miles continued to smile. "She is doing what Franziska does best."

"Do you mean whipping people or just plain scaring the hell out of them?"

Miles laughed. "Both."

**:: ‽ ::**

Franziska von Karma was Miles' adoptive sister. _A Prosecutor and the daughter of the legendary Manfred von Karma, She was raised,_ Miles once explained to Ema, _To be absolutely perfect. _The heavy burden left her cold and harsh, but deep (perhaps not as deep as one would think) down, she was not like her father. _She was also,_ Miles had told Ema, _Beginning to accept the fact that no one (herself included) could possibly be perfect. _

"Foolishly foolish fool who foolishly cannot understand such a simple language..." Said woman was muttering under her breath.

_She also,_ Ema thought with some amusement, _Has a weird fixation with the word 'fool'._

Miles did not seem fazed by her words. They had contacted Franziska soon after Ema had given Miles the letter. It was the very same Ema had found in Klaviers' former office, addressed to Kristoph Gavin by his younger brother. She had agreed to translate the words from German to English, upon the condition that she be told why she was performing the task. Miles had easily agreed with the request easily- it was only fair.

When she was informed of the situation, she sighed, "Foolishly foolish fool." She said, referring to Klavier Gavin. "And you," She said dangerously, staring at Miles with vivid eyes, "Be careful. It seems forces are at work here that we are unaware of."

"Of course. I have faxed over a copy of the letter," He added when Franziska appeared unconvinced. "It should be arriving at any time now."

Franziska's image disappeared from the computer screen. They had quickly decided that a video-communications link would be the quickest and easiest way for them to communicate. Luckily for both sides, their respective computers ran on the fastest server available. Franziska reappeared on the screen after a few moments, a paper held in her hand.

"Is German your first language?" Ema asked her curiously as she scanned the paper with keen interest.

"Yes." Franziska replied slowly, "This fool Mr. Gavin, I assume German is his first language?"

"I would assume so," Miles confirmed. "My understanding of the language is amateur at best. It is rather dense. Can you translate it, Franziska?"

The German Prosecutor snorted. "Of course, if you and the girl there gave me the time to read it."

"Ema," Miles and Ema told her at the same time. Franziska shrugged her shoulders without commitment. Ema rolled her eyes at her future brother-in-law, who winked in return. Franziska appeared unimpressed, and Miles added, "She is my fiances' younger sister."

"I see." The German Prosecutor stared at Ema for a moment, before nodding slowly. "You do resemble Lana Skye..." She paused. "Franziska von Karma." She introduced herself needlessly, somewhat awkwardly.

"Ema Skye." Ema replied in awkward amusement. "I guess this means we'll be sisters after my Lana and Miles marry, huh?"

The thought caused Miles to smile an amused smile. "Save the formalities for the wedding, please. Franziska, the letter, if you will."

Franziska nodded and returned her full attention to the letter. Several long minutes passed.

"I can understand why you could not translate this yourself. It is very dense..." Franziska spoke after a long silence, "If not for the fact that I grew up with the language, I doubt I could have, either. In any case, I can translate for you. I warn you, however, to not shoot the messenger."

Ema rose an eyebrow. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning," Miles replied, before Franziska could do so herself, "We are not going to like what she is about to translate to us."

"Exactly," Franziska agreed. "This foolish Mr. Gavin is- "

"Stop calling him that." Ema interrupted the German Prosecutor, much to Miles' bemusement. "He prefers to be called by his first name. And he's not a fool, either."

Franziska was quiet for a moment, and Ema realized she was watching her adoptive brother, and the two appeared to be having a quick conversation with their eyes- Franziska narrowed hers, to which Miles replied with narrowed eyes of his own. She rose her brows, and, strangely enough, Miles closed one eye and held a single finger to his lips. Franziska noticeably softened in response.

"Very well. Klavier," She said, tearing her eyes away from Miles and looking directly at Ema, "Is in a world of trouble. This letter to- " She quickly checked the name written on the paper, "Kristoph, is basically asking him for help in quite the perilous situation."

Miles crossed his arms, tapping his finger to his arm in the perfect image of impatience. His expression, however, betrayed his worry. Ema's expression was no better. "Word for word, please, Franziska." He requested urgently, to which Franziska sighed heavily.

"I will do my best, but I cannot guarantee you an exact translation. I want the name of his tutor..." Shaking her head while Ema and Miles glanced at each other in amusement, Franziska composed herself before taking a deep breath and read :

**To My Brother, Kristoph -**

**I hope this letter finds you in the greatest of health, my brother, despite that you are wasting away in the prison the American justice system has deemed to incarcerate you within for the remainder of your days. Make no mistake, Kristoph- I know you deserve every moment within your new home, however dark it is. You murdered a man, two in fact- and as you know, I cannot turn a blind eye to the truth; not even for my own flesh and blood.**

"Are you absolutely sure that this letter..." Miles began uncertainly, until Franziska threw him an irritable glare.

"Do not interrupt me, Miles Edgeworth." The German Prosecutor warned him, "It is not my fault that this Klavier Gavin is a long-winded fool."

Ema sighed, more in frustration with Klavier than with the bickering Prosecutors. "Well, at least we can't mistake the fact that he is being completely honest. He basically told his brother that he deserves to die. If that's not brutally honest, I don't know what is."

"If you do not mind, I would continue." Franziska said pointedly, prompting both Ema and Miles to nod in quiet acceptance. She continued with a small, but noticable edge in her voice.

**Kristoph, I cannot fathom what was going through your brilliant mind when you committed those two murders, even when you have so graciously told me every tiny little detail that led up them. And now, after the events that have led me to lose my Prosecutor's badge just a few hours ago, I wonder- is this sort of behavior hereditary? I seem to remember our father having his moments of homicidal tendencies- he threatened them daily, at the very least- those threats, I should say, and the punishments he seemed to enjoy giving us. I may have been young at the time, but I do remember some of the details from before the time our parents decided to separate themselves (and us.) Not all together coincidentally, I find myself believing that our mother seemed to be the only sane one of us all- the two of us take after our father, hair and all. At least I have her eyes.**

"Yes, at least." This time, Franziska interrupted herself, shaking her head. Her voice was a mere mutter, but Miles and Ema heard her anyway.

"There is no way Klavier 'takes after' his father." Ema agreed, surprising the Prosecutors with the anger in her eyes and voice. "That fop told me himself about him- for starters, Klavier refuses to drink anything stronger than coffee..." Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Franziskas' odd expression. It seemed a mixture of amusement, surprise, and worry. "What?" Ema demanded.

Franziska blinked and shook her head, her expression becoming impassive once more. "It is nothing." She said smoothly, but Ema noticed the German Prosecutor steal a quick, almost worried glance toward her adoptive brother.

Miles, however, smirked his trademark smile. "If you would continue, Franziska?"

She did so without hesitation.

**Getting to the point, my brother, I find myself caught between a stone, a rapid, and a cobblestone road- the stone symbolizing my career- a hard, unchanging thing; a rapid, symbolizing my emotions, running so high and violent; and a cobblestone road, symbolizing my desires and my wants for the future. Excuse my poetic language, Kristoph- I know no other languages than music to explain my feelings. By now, if anything, you should know that about me, at the very least- but I digress...**

"Ouch." Ema murmured.

Miles agreed quietly. "Ouch."

Franziska, meanwhile, regarded Klaviers' statements with something little more than amusement. "I see Klavier Gavin still has a habit of song and poetry, despite having quit the music buisness."

Miles rose an eyebrow. "You listened to the 'Gavinners'?"

Franziskas' expression became one of abrupt annoyance and- Was it possible?- embarrasment. She retorted, "You have every copy of the Steel- ?"

"Point taken!" Miles interrupted loudly, startling Ema and causing Franziska to smirk. After Miles threw her a pointed scowl, she continued to read the letter.

**But to try and put it simply, I am being blackmailed. I dare not confront the man in question, nor tell anyone else but you of this, as, and I apologize for my bluntness, who would believe you, my brother, if you were to report this situation? It is your word against mine, and you are known to forge evidence when it is beneficiary for you. I apologize for my lack of sensitivity to the issue, but I do not know what to do, whom to turn to, or which path to take. I need advice, my brother, and it seems the only person I can ask is you, one whom the world has all but turned its back on.**

"Blackmailed?" Ema exclaimed furiously, "He's being blackmailed?! By who?!"

Miles was equally as angered, but it showed only in his silver eyes. His expression was calmer than Ema ever remembered seeing it. "It certainly explains a lot."

Even Franziska seemed appalled, though Ema could only guess her emotions at the moment; her expression was like Miles'- blank. "If I may?"

Ema and Miles glanced uneasily between themselves before nodding their agreement. The German Prosecutor hesitated, her eyes curiously lingering on Ema, before shaking her head and continuing, breathing deeply.

**There is, of course, a woman in the center of all this- what epic tale would be complete without her? She is beautiful, intelligent, and can make my frown turn upside down, no matter the mood I am in or day I have had. My blackmailer gave me an ultimatum: her or me, and, like our mother always taught me to do, I chose the person who had the least to lose in the choice- me. The choice was taken from me before it was given. The blackmailer is the worst kind of thief- a thief of life- but then, I forget to whom I speak.**

"I assume his brother is a murderer?" Franziska clarified, to which Miles nodded wordlessly. She continued, "Regardless of that fact, Klavier Gavin does not seem to hold too high of an opinion of his elder brother..."

"He betrayed him." Miles informed her. Franziska rose an eyebrow, prompting him to continue, "Kristoph Gavin used to be a Defense Attorney. He fed Klavier, a Prosecutor, false information, which resulted in Phoenix Wrights' disembarment, and eventually Klavier found that his brother had used him in a plot of revenge."

Franziska sighed. "I see. What kind of foolishly foolish- "

"I wonder who this woman is?" Ema interrupted curiously, not really paying attention to Miles and Franziskas' conversation. "Klavier must care a lot about her to give up his entire career for her..."

As she spoke, Miles met Franziska's eyes for just an instant, in which Franziska blinked in what seemed like surprise, eyeing a still-muttering Ema critically. "Hm..." Was her only reply to the young woman.

"Franziska...?" Miles pressed, "The letter?"

The German Prosecutor continued reading.

**Kristoph, I want, as much as I hate to admit this, revenge. I want to ensure that this man can no longer do harm to anyone, much less to this woman. I would steal his life myself (monkey see, monkey do, I suppose) but the thought makes me think of you, your mistakes, and I realize if you could not pull off the perfect murder, Kristoph, what chance do I have? I need to find a solution. I need to find an answer, and I ask that you advise me to that answer- one that, preferably, does not lead me to a permanent home in the cell next door to you, and a visit to the gallows in its backyard.**

**Always Your Little Brother,**

**Klavier Gavin**

"And that," Franziska finished, "Is that."

"This letter explains a lot, Ema. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Miles told his future sister-in-law, who flushed brightly. "We should pay Klavier another visit."

"He's going to be furious." Ema replied doubtfully.

Miles chuckled. "I suppose he will. I think, however, he will realize that the truth will not stay quiet forever. It is merely his luck that allowed us to find this letter."

Franziska sighed quietly. "Miles Edgeworth, your clichéd view of law and order irritates me. Still," She added as a second thought, a surprising amount of malice in her voice, "Find the name of Klavier Gavin's blackmailer and bring him to justice. I do not have pity for any foolishly foolish fool of a man that foolishly uses such foolish tactics."

"I will." Miles promised.

"So will I." Ema chimed in with a determined smile.

Amusement flickered in the German Prosecutors' eyes. "I wish you both the best of luck. Farewell."

Franziska leaned over and a small click filled the air. Suddenly, the screen went dark. Miles stood and shook his head. "I told you she was not too bad, Ema." He teased her when she let out a long, relieved sigh.

"I'll remember that when I meet her in person. She'll have her whip handy then." Ema replied with a laugh.

Miles chuckled. "Point taken."

**:: ‽ ::**


	8. To Win First, You Must Lose Second

**Author's Note**

_Welcome to the eighth installment of "The Power of Words"! Boy, is this Fanfiction rather unnaturally popular for such a simple storyline! Thank you all for your undying support, even through the updates are becoming (like my other stories) very far and between. I swear, all of my Fanfiction that are mentioned in the list on my profile will be finished within the end of the summer. I simply have not enough time during the school year to finish what I begin. Thank you for your understanding. This installation is rather short, but very, very revealing, as you will soon come to read. Lastly, a heads up to end this- I have been readying myself for the unveiling of a project that I hope will be very well received in the reading public. If you wish to help with this grand venture, kindly contact me and I will tell you what we will do from there. Please do not hesitate taking up this job- any and all (as long as you bear knowledge of at least the fourth game of the series) are welcome to take these positions, and they come with co-author credit for any and all who do help, and the pride of knowing you were a part of it! Thank you for your consideration._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Eight :** To Win First, You Must Lose Second

It all started with that routine investigation.

Way before he had been attacked inside his own home, before he had lost his badge to the politics surrounding the charges of police brutallity, before he had struck Mr. Jon Chambers for his angry remarks toward himself and Detective Ema Skye, the two, the Prosecutor and the murder suspect, had shared a conversation in the kitchen of the man's home.

There, Klavier Gavin was given information that changed everything.

"_You've got the wrong man. I didn't kill my wife, Prosecutor."_

_ "Ja? Do you have proof of that, Herr Chambers?"_

And proof the suspect did give him, in the form of a single item. Once looking at the item- a red tie that certainly did not belong to Jon Chambers- Klavier found the nametag (how mature) on the back of the article of clothing. It was evidence, pure and simple, of Chambers' innocence in the crime. And it was proof of another.

_"Surprised, Prosecutor?"_

_ "I am. Herr Chambers...I have a request."_

_ "What is it now?"_

_ "...Help me unmask the man who slaughtered your wife."_

Needless to say, Jon Chambers agreed. His part in Klavier's forming plan was very simple, really- play the bad guy. He played his part well, too- antagonizing Klavier as to make the Prosecutor snap at him and him lose his job, and therefore the public eye.

Jon Chambers apologized for both actions over the phone that same evening, believing he had gone too far; but in Klavier's eyes, he had done exactly what he needed to do.

His reputation in now shambles, he used his newfound freedom to plan.

The first thing he did was write a letter to Kristoph. The letter he had written "to Kristoph" was not for his elder brother at all, though- anybody who knew Klavier's relationship with the imprisoned man knew that neither really saw the other as family anymore.

_ "...You are not my brother."_

_ "The feeling is ever mutual, Kristoph."_

Sad, but true.

But Kristoph gave him an idea- using his name as a means to make a message, should anything happen to him; and who better than Detective Ema Skye to recieve this message? She was intelligent, and she had seen his confrontation with Chambers, making her the prime target for the idea. She could not know immediately, though- and that was when his knowledge of German came into play.

_Aber, es einfach zu versuchen und zu setzen, werde ich erpreßt. _

** But to try and put it simply, I am being blackmailed.**

_Mein Erpresser gab mir ein Ultimatum: sie oder ich und, wie unsere Mutter, die immer mich zu tun unterrichtet wurde, ich wählten die Person, die die wenigen hatte, zum in der Wahl ich zu verlieren..._

** My blackmailer gave me an ultimatum: her or me, and, like our mother always taught me to do, I chose the person who had the least to lose in the choice- me...**

_Die Wahl wurde von mir getroffen, bevor sie gegeben wurde. Der Erpresser ist die schlechteste Art des Diebes ein Dieb von lebens..._

** The choice was taken from me before it was given. The blackmailer is the worst kind of thief- a thief of life...**

Rough, but every single word he had written was true.

She would wait for ethic reasons until the curiosity became unbearable.

Until that time came that he would reveal his true motives, though, he needed to ensure that the killer knew he was coming for him.

It was this thought that was a crucial mistake, and it had almost got Klavier killed twice.

The second time was very well known, of course- he had been beaten to a bloody pulp in his own home. That had been the real killer's intention- not to kill him, but to beat him into submission, or, in the very least, put him out of commission for a while.

_"You're done, Gavin. Done!"_

_ "You can try. I can assure you, though, that you w will not beat me."_

_ "Really. Maybe I'll just shut you up for a while, then, eh?"_

He did not accomplish either.

The first time, though, nobody knew about, besides Klavier himself and the murderer. His bruises from that altercation had been seen by one other, but that hardly mattered- or at least, at the time, Klavier thought it had not mattered.

_"What happened to your lip, Klavier?"_

_ "It does not matter."_

_ "Liar." _

_ "I do not wish to speak about how or why I recieved the injury."_

_ "But why...?"_

_ "I apologize, but it is not your concern, ja? And I am unbesiegbar, invincible, remember? It will take more than a few nasty little bruises to- "_

He never could keep his guard up around the lovely Detective Ema Skye. She had earned a soft spot in his heart a long time ago, and it was too late to practice the art of decieving with her... He still felt incredibly guilty for lying to her.

_"To answer your concerns, meine Liebe, I was- what is that Amerikaner slang term? Ah, I remember now... I was, how you would say, 'jumped'."_

He had not been "jumped"- he had been attacked when he unmasked the true killer of Jon Chambers' wife, inside his former office at the Prosecutor's Building.

_ "Is he still in there?"_

_ "He hasn't moved at all... Not even when we threatened to pull down his Gavinners powers from the lounge."_

_ "I didn't even catch his attention with Mr. Hat! ...He usually does so well with people who are feeling low..."_

_ "Trucy, that may be more from the shock of seeing that thing pop up from no where."_

That is why Klavier had been hiding from Ema and her posse of her friends outside her office the night of his termination- not out of anger or anguish, but because his clothes were torn up, and bruises were budding on his throat.

Bruises on his throat- the son of a dog had actually tried to kill him, unlike the attack inside his home. Thankfully, Klavier was able to shake him off before any real damage was done. His attacker, however, was more clever and devious than Klavier could have imagined.

_"If you unmask me, you will regret it."_

_ "I have no one you can threaten me with."_

_ "Is that so? I think, Mr. Gavin, that you are wrong..."_

As he stated in that letter, Klavier had no choice. He allowed himself to be removed as a Prosecutor, vowing to return and prove the man a criminal, therefore effectively protecting Ema Skye,

Only somewhat effectively, though. He had not realized she would care so much about his situation. She had, despite his best efforts, gotten involved.

That concern came with the domino effect, and so, enter Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and newly-installed Detective Lana Skye, Ema's elder sister. The two seemed to also take a special interest in his case, much to Klavier's growing concern.

So he watched them worriedly.

His concern was realized when Miles Edgeworth was shot outside the Prosecutor's Building. The killer had called Klavier just moments before the shooting. It had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life.

_"Call off your dogs, Gavin, or I will have to put them down."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Miles Edgeworth, to name but one. Snooping around the office as though he owns the goddamn place- questioning everything and everyone affiliated with the bloody thing-"_

_ "I have no hold upon the doings of Herr Edgeworth. Do not assume- "_

_ "Assume! He wants to talk to me about you, Gavin. That is enough of a reason for me to be suspicious. Now, take his death as a warning. Call off your dogs."_

_ "No! He knows nothing- please, do not do anything to- "_

** _BANG!_**

Miles Edgeworth, fortunately, had not been seriously injured in the attempted murder, adding yet another crime to the criminals' growing list of crimes. That Prosecutor, though, had a nose for crime. He was an ally, as Klavier would soon come to realize at the scene of his attack.

_ "Woo! That was a close one! Watch out, Edgy! Go home and rest before you take someone with you on your next fall, eh?"_

Yes.

The killer, the criminal, the man responsible for this entire venture- him. That man, who no one would ever expect. That man, who was responsible for the killing of Mr. Chambers' wife; who was responsible for the near murder of Miles Edgeworth; who was Klavier's blackmailer and attacker; the one who had threatened his best friend... The list of his crimes went on and on.

_ "Herr Chambers... This is indeed a dark day. To think that he, of all people, would be responsible for this crime..."_

_ "Sorry, kid. I'm not surprised."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "The world is a fucked up place filled with fucked up people who like to fuck up other people's fucked up lives. Figures the biggest fuck up of all would be a fucked up politician... Surprised, Prosecutor? I'm not."_

_ "I am. Herr Chambers...I have a request."_

This whole thing started with a routine investigation...

...Or, at least, that is what Klavier Gavin wanted them to think.

**:: ‽ ::**


	9. Lifting The Weight of the World

**Author's Note**

_Hello, my dear readers! I apologize for the unexpected delay, but I have been steadily working on my newest and most daring Fanfiction yet, "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin", which made its debut appearance this past Saturday. Of course, this means that the rest of my writings will take a backseat, but fear not- "The Power of Words" is actually, after the completion of this chapter, just about finished; the next chapter is the last, and perhaps accompanied by a short epilogue thereafter, according to demand. Lastly, I would like to give a little pointer about this chapter- last chapter, Klavier was telling Ema, Miles, and Lana what he had done. That is the premise of this chapter. So, that said, my readers, shall we?_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Power of Words**_

**Chapter Nine :** Lifting The Weight of the World

The silence was deafening following Klavier Gavin's epic confession of his drastic actions. The man himself stared at the linoleum floor of his private hospital room (where he had been confined to in the three days since the attack upon his person in his apartment suite) and actually looked quite embarrassed- and somehow rather ashamed- to have been found out. Their reactions, however, had surprised him.

Ema Skye could not speak for her elder sister, Lana, or her fiance, Miles Edgeworth, but she could speak for herself, and so, very characteristically, she took out a bag of her most prized snacks- which she called Snackoos- and beaned the man in the forehead.

_**TONK.**_

"You're an idiot," She told him, as he stared at her with an expression of comical disbelief.

True to character, Klavier chuckled, despite everything that had occurred in the past few weeks. "Ja," He agreed with her easily, startling the Detective, "I seem to have bitten off more than I can chew with this particular enemy, but I will continue to- "

_**TONK.**_

"That's not what I mean, fop," Ema told him, throwing the startled ex-Prosecutor a glare for good measure. "I mean, that you are an idiot- not for fighting this creep, but for not asking for help. I mean, _look_ at you!" She gestured, rather unnecessarily, at him- bandaged head to toe, he really was beat up. It was a miracle in itself that he had not suffered any lasting damage from the assault. "Literally beaten to a pulp, your career went down the drain, the media's still hounding your every move- hell, you could have actually _died_!"

The irate Ema practically shouted that last word, real concern in her voice as she threw another snack at the man, who made no attempt to defend himself.

_**TONK.**_

"Ema," Lana finally sighed, taking her sister's 'throwing hand' in her own and holding it tightly, "Stop throwing those snacks at him. They are meant for eating, not throwing at people. In any case, they are rather useless if your intention is to teach a man a lesson."

The Detective really hoped Klavier would not notice the pink flush that instantly colored her cheeks. Meanwhile, Lana continued speaking, aiming her words at the ex-Prosecutor himself rather than her flustered younger sister, "As for you, Klavier," She told him, "I agree with Ema. While this entire venture was certainly a difficult one, I myself would have at least confided in someone- Mr. Chambers notwithstanding in my point," She added crossly, when Klavier opened his mouth to interrupt her, "You should have spoken out."

The ex-Prosecutor regarded her with a very calm expression, but betrayed his frustration through grit teeth. "Doing so would have caused the innocent harm," He replied icily, glancing at Ema as though to make his point. Ema bit her lip in response. Klavier ignored her, continuing, "Working alone was the only way I could think of to keep outside casualties from- "

"It obviously did not work," Miles spoke at last, rather ironically to be the one to point this particular fact out, impatiently tapping the shoulder of his magenta suit.

Klavier's impossibly blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I did warn you, Herr Ruffles, not to get yourself involved. You did so anyway, and reaped the consequences." He shook his head, his sudden anger melting away from his expression as it took on a more regretful one, "I never meant for anyone else to get hurt. I was supposed to be the one to be hurt, if things went awry."

"And therein lies your mistake."

The ex-Prosecutor, startled, looked up quickly, to see the smirking expression of the seasoned Prosecutor looking down on him. "I beg your pardon?" He questioned, wary of the odd expression Miles wore.

"Haven't you heard," Lana replied, smiling and playfully slugging a rather flustered Miles on the shoulder when he did not respond to the question in a timely manner, "That Miles here learned the exact same lesson you are?... The circumstances were different, but the theory behind it remains the same. In fact... " She paused, before continuing, simply but definitely more subdued than before, "I think everyone in this room has, in one way or another."

"A lesson?" Klavier's expression told all- he honestly had no idea what they were trying to tell him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Ema cut in, smiling an easy smile, apparently forgetting her earlier anger with her former boss. Her expression was suddenly very kind. "Let's dissect this scientifically, fop."

Klavier's response was to chuckle- which, all things considered, was actually an appropriate response to her suggestion to his current situation. Regardless, it earned him another Snackoo to the forehead.

He had laughed at her, after all.

_**TONK.**_

Rubbing the spot on his forehead for the fourth time, Klavier gave in, sighing heavily. "Let us do this _wissenschaftlich_- scientifically, ja?..." The ex-Prosecutor paused, then glanced at the Detective with a raised eyebrow. "What is it were are dissecting, again?"

_**TONK.**_

Klavier threw the smiling Ema an exaggerated glare. "_Ach!_ What was that for?"

"For being a fop," Ema replied instantly.

"Okay, okay," Lana cut in, giving her younger sister a disapproving, yet very amused expression while she spoke, holding out her arms between both Detective and ex-Prosecutor as though to prevent the two from attacking (_or maybe, doing something else?_) each other. "Let's do as Ema suggested and dissect the situation. Klavier," She added, more as an idea than an afterthought, "What have you succeeded in doing thus far by yourself?"

There was a pause as Klavier seriously considered the question. His expression went from thoughtful to blank in seconds. "...I have successfully protected Herr Chambers from further attack. I have also, I think, succeeded in forcing the true murder of Fräulein Chambers into action against- "

"That isn't something to be proud of!" Ema interrupted furiously, "You could have been killed, damn it! Doesn't that count for something in the big, glimmerous brain of yours?!"

"I am not afraid of death, Detective Skye," Klavier replied casually, smiling such a disconcerting smile that he caused Ema to freeze, and Miles and Lana to startle, "I would lay down my life to ensure that my foe faces justice. If my life is the price to pay, I would gladly- "

_** SMACK!**_

Whatever he was saying was drowned out by a loud, screeching sound, quite like the ripping of nails across a chalkboard, followed by a cracking sound that sounded quite like the clapping of thunder- the sound of Ema jumping up out of her historically uncomfortable, hospital-issued chair, and, as quick as a flash thereafter, slapping Klavier.

The blow echoed like lightning through high mountains through the room, and, for several moments afterward, left the ex-Prosecutor stunned in its wake.

"Ema!" Lana exclaimed, taking her sister rather roughly by the shoulders and dragging her back to her seat, which had actually upturned itself in her earlier rage, "What has gotten into you today? Throwing snacks is one thing, but actually _slapping_ him...!"

"_Hat sie einfach auf mich? Sie hat gerade schlug mich. Sie tatsächlich traf mich..._"

While Lana struggled to settle her disagreeable sister, the ex-Prosecutor was slowly straightening himself- having been forced to the side of his mattress- massaging his jaw as he did so. Miles, having understood what Klavier was muttering to himself, chuckled quietly.

"_Sie ist definitiv einzigartig._" Miles agreed, causing the ex-Prosecutor to chuckle.

A poorly-aimed Snackoo- which hit Miles on the back of the head- brought their attentions back to the Skye duo, the elder of which had managed to sit the red-faced Ema back into her seat. Her arms were crossed, and she was glaring daggers at Klavier.

He chuckled, smiling a smile- his trademark, glimmerous, charming smile- catching a frankly PO'ed Ema off guard. "You hit and throw like a _Mädchen_, a girl, Fräulein Skye."

"She should be saying sorry," Lana threw the silently fuming Ema a glare- which was promptly ignored.

"Nein, I am not offended," Klavier admitted, catching the elder Skye off guard, too. He smiled a sad smile in return, as he watched him with a shocked expression. "I should be the one _entschuldigen_. I spoke too rashly. Obviously, the thought of my death hurt her." That said, he turned to Ema, who had frozen again, hearing the regret in his voice.

"I apologize, Ema."

"You- shouldn't say things like that," Ema replied after a moments' silence, biting her lip. Her expression was uncertain. "Really. It's- not like you, I guess. You haven't been you lately," She added, when Klavier rose his light eyebrows in surprise, "And hearing- well,_ that_- from you... I guess you scared me."

"I have not been myself lately," Klavier agreed quietly, speaking more to himself than to either Ema, her elder sister, or Miles, rubbing his neck, looking at the world for a child who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "The situation with Herr Chambers- "

_**TONK.**_

"It's been longer than that, fop, and you know it," Ema accused him, pointing her finger at the ex-Prosecutor, as though she were an attorney herself. Klavier conceded to her obvious point with another sad smile.

"I suppose fighting alone is not my style, ja?"

"No," Ema agreed, just as quietly, "It's not. Nobody can last too long on their own. Humans are a lot like wolves, you know. We all like to think we're alright alone- but really, we aren't. It just kills us... Humans are scientifically proven to need peer contact to survive. Without it, they go mad, and- ...and do something drastic."

"_Ähnlich wie mein Bruder..._" Klavier murmured, slowly shaking his head. "...This," He suddenly said, his impossibly blue eyes widening just slightly with the realization, "This is the lesson I ought to have learned?"

_**TONK.**_

"That's for finally stating the obvious, you glimmerous fop."

And then, all of a sudden, Klavier felt something soft pressing against his cheek, and, blinking, he realized that it was Ema, and she was hugging him. Rather tightly, too.

"And this is for finally letting me in." Not _us_, referring to herself, Lana, and Miles- but _me,_ referring specifically to her.

The world stood still for a moment, and in that moment, a breath, one that Klavier had not realized he had been holding, ever since_ that _trial, was taken. He felt himself smiling the smile he used to smile, and from Ema's smile when she pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes, she knew she had finally cracked that shell he had built around himself.

_Finally._

And then the moment passed, the world began turning again, and they heard a throat- or two, rather- being cleared. "As much as I enjoy knowing my sister has finally found someone," Lana told them, mirth in her expression as the two flushed furiously, glancing at each other with a raised eyebrow, "We need to finish what Klavier has started."

Ema watched as Klavier's impossibly blue eyes instantly darkened- not with that darkness from before- but with grim determination. "Ja," He said, slowly standing up, "Let's- "

Before he could finish whatever he had begun to say, Klavier fell forward with a gasp, and would have fallen had he not been caught by quick-witted Ema, supported by Lana and Miles, caught him just in time. His expression was a grimace, presumably from pain.

"Whoa, easy there, _Casanova,_" Lana told him sharply, assisting in the rather easy task of sitting Klavier back down on his mattress, "I think it is safe to say that you are out of commission. That beating must have taken a toll on you, if you can't stand straight." When Klavier said nothing, she sighed and lay a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her questioningly, she chuckled lightly. "Everyone needs help sometimes. Let us finish it."

Miles, who had become exceedingly quiet during the conversation, spoke up again, nodding in confirmation in his fiances' statements. "You have already done so much," He told the ex-Prosecutor, speaking before Klavier could object, "I think it is time for us to step in... Sorry, kid," Miles added, smirking a teasing smile, causing Ema to chuckle at Klavier's incredulous expression, "I'm taking over your case. Seasoned Prosecutors receive priority over rookies."

"Herr Ruffles! **Objection-** I object! This is- this is _mutiny!_"

"**Overruled**, _Herr Fop_," Miles replied briskly, already halfway across the room and taking out a cell-phone, "Sorry, but duty calls. Lana, with me. Ema, stay with your boyfriend."

"Right!..." Lana and Miles were already out the door when Ema realized just what she had agreed to. She and Klavier looked at each other and blinked. "You're my..._boyfriend_."

"I am?" Klavier looked both extremely confused and immensely pleased at the thought.

_**TONK. **_

That settled that, then. What an interesting way to begin an relationship.

**:: ‽ ::**


End file.
